


The night of shooting stars

by Neen_sama



Series: Metro Station [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff, Genderswap, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: 2 years after her first novel's release and success, Kazumi starts the writing of her third book at a time when her life and Satoshi's are about to undergo great changes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with a sequel to Metro Station and I hope you'll like it ! Here is the prologue ^^ The first chapter will be up next week, see you !

\- Oh my god, I think I'm going to throw up.

Kazumi was sitting backstage of the stage where she was preparing to make a public reading of her second novel "Welcome Home" recently released, a little over 2 years after the success of its prequel "Metro Station".

\- Everything will be okay, Kazumi-chan. This is not the first time you do a public reading.  
\- I know but I feel really bad since this morning.  
\- Satoshi could come?

The young woman shook her head.

\- No, he had to visit a construction site today and pick up the paint we ordered for our new bedroom. My brother is there and his boyfriend is with him though.

Jun patted her friend's shoulder.

\- It's already nice. It will pass, you'll feel better, you'll see.  
\- I hope you're right.

Her publisher smiled at Kazumi and took her by the hand to make her get up. She handed the writer a copy of her novel.

\- Come on, it's time. She said, pushing her gently towards the stage where a desk was waiting for her.

She stepped forward, Masaki and Sho beckoning from the front row. She was applauded and she thanked her audience before beginning to read the first chapter. Everything went smoothly, and she finally turned the last page of the chapter under a new round of applause. But she didn't pay attention because a note had been slipped there, between the pages of her novel:

_"You are a fantastic author and I love you more than anything in this world, the last two years have been the most beautiful of my life._

_Will you marry me ?_

_Satoshi. "_

She opened her mouth in amazement and at that moment the lights in the room went out. Kazumi raised her head and saw that a projector was pointing at her boyfriend, kneeling at the end of the aisle that separated the audience in two and brandishing a small box where something was shining inside. She rushed under the "ooooh" of the audience and came down from the stage to join him and kiss him.

\- Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! She exclaimed before rushing to Satoshi's lips again.  
\- Let me at least put the ring on your finger. He laughed.  
\- Oh ! Yes of course !

She let him get up and he pulled the ring out of the box to pass it to the ring finger of his beloved and kiss her again under the applause of the public.

*****

Kazumi watched her fiance paint the walls of their new bedroom and could not help but find him incredibly sexy in his old clothes stained with blue paint. The white tank top he was wearing gave the young woman a breathtaking view of his muscular arms and gave a glimpse of his abs by transparency. The man of her life, focused on his task until then, broke off in his gesture and looked at her with a slight laugh.

\- You know Kazu-chan, it's not with your saliva that we're supposed to paint the room, so please close your mouth.

Indeed her mouth remained ajar for a few minutes now. She blushed violently closing it and focused again on her piece of wall.

\- You were watching me, right? He asked, still smiling.  
\- Not at all !  
\- You have the right, you know? We have been together for more than 2 years now.  
\- But I wasn't watching you!  
\- Okay, okay.

He put down his paint roller and approached his fiancee with a small smirk. He then took her by the waist and pushed a few rebellious strands away from her eyes and then kissed her passionately. Without separating from her and her lips, he grabbed the roll that was in his partner's hand and swung it into a small bin not far from them. The young man grabbed her by the waist again, lifted her up and slammed her against the nearest unpainted wall before sliding his fingers under her wide shirt and brushing her ribs. Kazumi sighed happily in their kiss and left his lips for a moment.

\- What do you think you're doing here, Satoyan? She whispered, her voice full of desire for the man of her life.  
\- A pause ... he whispered in the same tone before taking her lips greedily.

In the minute that followed, he sent the shirt of his partner away and she did the same with his tank top, revealing his chest so perfect in her eyes.

"I love you, Satoshi ..." she murmured as they slid to the floor and he covered the rest of her body with kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! Here is the first chapter, I hope you''l like it ^^ Oh ! And also Happy Birthday to our dear Nino \\(^O^)/

Kazumi happily arrived at Jun's office with coffee that morning. She opened the door humming and greeted her friend, boss and publisher.

\- Ohayo J! I have your coffee. She said putting a cup in front of her.  
\- Ohayo, good timing, I really need this coffee ... Sighed Jun drinking a sip.  
\- sleepless night ?

The publisher gestured from her chin to the space in front of her desk.

\- Miss Mirai had nightmares last night and woke up several times.  
\- Poor little girl.

Kazumi turned to the two-and-a-half-year-old girl sitting at the coffee table in the relaxation area of the office, playing dinner with her teddy bear. The young woman smiled.

\- Ohayo, Mirai-chan.  
\- Ohayo! Replied the girl, giving her her best smile.

The two women chuckled before continuing their conversation, Kazumi leaning against Jun's desk, sipping her own coffee.

\- So ? Are your families aware of the wedding?  
\- Yes, we had dinner with Satoshi's family this weekend.  
\- And how was it ?

The writer sighed, rolling her eyes.

\- His father, Mitsuki-nee, her husband and the children are happy for us. As for his mother ...  
\- Yeah ... I see.  
\- And what his brother care about him ... Well, we don't care, we are very very happy! Even my father likes Satoshi now! This wedding will be wonderful!

Jun smiles.

\- I remember that euphoria when I just got engaged with Toma. You have stopped a date?  
\- Not yet. We still have to think about it, but it will probably be the end of this summer or the beginning of autumn.  
\- Anyway, I can't wait to be there.

*****

Satoshi finally returned home after a grueling day, put his case down and removed his shoes in the entrance.

\- Tadaima!

But no one answered him. A little worried, he went further into the apartment and found his fiancée asleep on one of their moving boxes still unopened. He smiled, approached, stooped and stroked Kazumi's back affectionately. The young woman slowly opened her eyes after a last thundering snore and smiled too.

\- Okaeri, Satoyan.

She kissed him and straightened, rubbing her eyes.

\- Are you okay ? Asked he.  
\- Hum ... I fell asleep, I don't know why. I slept well at night though. It is surely this move in that tires me. Are you hungry ? I can warm the curry up...

She paused when Satoshi put a hand on her forehead.

\- You have no fever, that reassures me. I propose to eat, take a bath and sleep directly tonight.  
\- Good idea.

They both got up and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner together. They then ate telling each other their respective day and finally found themselves in the bathroom where Kazumi shampooed the hair of the architect.

\- I'll rinse. Announced she, turning on the shower head.

Satoshi sighed in delight as the hot water met his skull and once his hair was thoroughly rinsed, the two lovebirds exchanged their place.

\- Kazu-chan, your hair has grown quite a lot recently.  
\- Really ? She asked, tilting her head back.  
\- Hum, I find them even more beautiful.  
\- Okay, what did you do, Satoshi? Tell me and stop praising me like this.  
\- Nothing at all, I really think so. It may be our engagement that makes everything more beautiful in our daily life.  
\- Perhaps. Said the young woman who turned to kiss him before he applied shampoo in her hair. I love you, Satoshi.  
\- I love you too, future Mrs Satoshi.

The young author rolled her eyes and laughed. Then turned around under the guidance of his fiancé and he began to massage her scalp gently. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment.

\- Your hands are a gift from heaven, Satoshi. She sighed.  
\- And they can do better.

At these words, the architect's hands descended into her neck and shoulders and continued their massaging action.

\- Aaaaah thank you ... she murmured.  
\- At your service milady. Do you want me to show you everything my body can do to satisfy you after bath?

Kazumi smirked.

\- And how about you show that to me _in_ the bath?  
\- As always, Milady, you show great clarity of mind.

The young woman chuckled and swung her hand behind her to give a slap in the side of her fiance.

*****

\- So Mirai-chan, did you have fun with mommy at her office? Toma asked once at the table with his little family.

The little girl made a big smile to her daddy and nodded, mouth full of tomato sauce. What his parents laughed at and Jun immediately rushed to wipe her daughter's mouth.

\- Tell daddy your day, sweetheart. She said, twisting spaghetti around her fork.  
\- I played tea.  
\- Oooh ... With teddy ?  
\- And Mom and Kazumi-chan too.  
\- And after that, what did we do, darling?  
\- We read a book and then we ate the bentos and then I made a nap.  
\- You had a good day ?  
\- Yes !

Toma ruffled the girl's hair and smiled at her.

\- That's good.  
\- Tomorrow it's in Daddy's office that you'll spend the day, Mirai.  
\- Yaaay !

The architect just smiled and they changed the subject of conversation. Later in the evening, when Toma and Jun had put Mirai to bed, had bathed and brushed their teeth now, the young man engaged in a discussion he knew was sensitive with his wife.

\- Jun-chan, it can't last any longer.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- I can't take Mirai with me to work all the time, especially when visiting construction sites with Satoshi.  
\- All right, I only have to take her with me every day.  
\- Jun-chan ...  
\- What?  
\- You're a wonderful mother but you have to give her to someone else when we're at work. It's not reasonable to take her with us all the time. We should put her in a daycare until she goes to kindergarten next year.  
\- Why ? She behave and she doesn't disturb me in my work.  
\- Okay but she must meet other children and especially, you should cut the cord.  
\- What?

Jun was starting to get angry. Toma rinsed his mouth and put away his toothbrush.

\- My love, you're a little too protective towards Mirai, you want her closer to you constantly to watch her, you don't even let Kazumi and Satoshi babysit her.  
\- She's only two and a half years old, it's not a drama!  
\- And after ? Are you going to be on her back all her life? Do you really want her to hate you later because you didn't let her build her life by herself?

Jun looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. Toma sighed, moved closer to her and hugged her.

\- I know you're afraid that something will happen to her if you're not close to her every moment, that's your biggest fear since what happened to Kagero, but we have to let her live her life little by little. We are just there to accompany, help, love and of course protect Mirai but not in this way.  
\- You say that as if it was easy, it's my daughter, my baby, the flesh of my flesh.  
\- Same for me.  
\- I know...  
\- Listen, we're going to proceed little by little. We will start by finding her a daycare for September, after the summer holidays. And during this time, we will try to leave her to, I don't know ... To our parents, to Satoshi and Kazumi while at our side, we will go for little romantic dates. Do you realize? It's been almost three years since we both had a date.  
\- I didn't realize ... I'm so sorry ...  
\- Don't be, I can't blame the woman of my life wanting to be the best mother possible for the wonderful little girl we had together.

Jun chuckled and snuggled up against her husband's chest.

\- Don't worry, our couple is rock-solid, it has seen others. I love you Jun-chan.  
\- I love you too, idiot.

Jun kissed Toma.

\- And if we went to bed? She suggested.  
\- Excellent idea !

*****

\- Hello Sleeping Beauty! Satoshi greetes when he saw Kazumi's half-waked face appear in the kitchen.  
\- Shut up.  
\- I see that you're in a good mood. Do you want some coffee ?  
\- Nah, it makes me nauseous ... She said in a voice from beyond the grave as she settled in front of him at the table.  
\- Wow, that's unusual from you. You're okay ? Are you sick ?  
\- No, I'm just tired, it's my day off I'll take the opportunity to rest.  
\- You're right. Smiled Satoshi.

The young man finished his breakfast, put his dishes in the sink and kissed Kazumi's temple before leaving the room.

\- See you tonight, Kazu-chan.  
\- Hum. She muttered.

When he left the apartment, Kazumi yawned. She felt tired, extremely tired. She glanced at the little pot filled with the rest of miso soup Satoshi had prepared and held an unusual gag at the thought. She paid no more attention than that and decided to go back to bed for an hour or two.

*****

\- Kazu-chan ... Kazu-chan ...

Kazumi opened her eyes and recognized her fiance. She rubbed her eyes.

\- Satoshi? You already here?  
\- Of course, it's 7 pm Kazu-chan.

The young woman frowned and sat up.

\- Are you kidding?  
\- Not at all, look.

The architect showed her the dial of his watch. Indeed, it was a little over 7 pm.

\- Oh my god ... I went to bed when you went to work ...  
\- Are you really sure that's okay?  
\- Yes, yes, I feel very good. But I'm hungry though.

And as if to punctuate her words, a thunderous gurgling escaped her belly. Releasing the laughter of Satoshi who kissed her.

\- I'm going to prepare the dinner.

A little later in the evening, after the young man had prepared the meal for both of them, he had not yet finished half of his plate as Kazumi handed him hers completely empty for the second time.

\- Again. She said with a broad smile.

He grabbed the plate and stood up to serve her again, staring at her a little confused.

\- What appetite ... he said.  
\- I know but it's not surprising when we miss two out of three meals in the day.  
\- Okay but it's still impressive from someone who usually eats half as much as me.

He placed the filled plate in front of his fiancée and she thanked him as he sat down again. They had finished eating quickly and Kazumi had slumped in her chair, patting her belly with a broad smile.

\- Aaah ... I ate well ... She said before holding a burp, putting her hand to her mouth. Want to watch a movie tonight?  
\- If you want. He said as he filled the dishwasher.  
\- Cool ! I choose!

And immediately, his fiancée rushed into the living room to go and choose their late-night program while the architect watched her from the kitchen with a small smile, totally in love with this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

During the night, around 3 am according to the alarm clock, Kazumi suddenly remembered something and suddenly straightened up in bed before lighting her bedside lamp. Her lover, annoyed by the light, turned to the other side and pulled the quilt over his eyes. The young woman opened the drawer of her bedside table and took out her contraceptive pill's pack.

\- Shit! She sweared.

She then rolled her eyes, thinking. Then, unable to find her answer, shook Satoshi like a plum tree.

\- Satoshi!  
\- hmmm ...  
\- Satoshi, damn it, I'm not kidding! When did I have my period last time?  
\- Dunno ... he mumbled in the pillow.  
\- Darn... you annoy me!

She got up and put on jeans and a sweater.

\- What is the problem? Mumbled Satoshi who had come slowly out of his torpor.  
\- The problem is that it's Thursday and my pill says it's Tuesday!  
\- So what?  
\- So what?! So that means I forgot twice to take my pill!  
\- Oh...

The young woman grunted and rushed out of the room, slipped in her shoes into the entrance and left the apartment leaving her companion half awake in their bed.

When she returned, she went straight to the bathroom. The young man got out of bed and approached the door before knocking on it.

\- Kazu-chan? Are you okay? Where did you go? What are you doing?  
\- Shut up, Satoshi! I can't do it if you talk to me!

He leaned against the wall and waited. He heard Kazumi moving around for about ten minutes and finally she flushed the toilet and went out with a shocked face.

\- So? What were you doing? He asked, yawning.

She said nothing but brandished three pregnancy tests in front of his eyes. On each of them, a "+" sign was displayed.

\- Uh ...  
\- In case you didn't understand, it's positive, you silly! I'm pregnant !

With these words, the young woman returned to the bedroom and lay down before furiously cover herself with the quilt. A few seconds later, the warm and reassuring body of Satoshi came to stick to hers.

\- Hey ... why are you upset like this? Isn't this wonderful? We're expecting a baby! He said, gently caressing her arm.  
\- Hmmmm ... she growled.  
\- You're not happy?

She turned around and faced her fiance. The eyes filled with fear.

\- I don't know, it was not planned, we're just going to get married in a few months.  
\- You want to abort?  
\- No!

He gently put his hand on her belly and smiled at her.

\- In this case, we will keep it. It's our baby, after all. This will not prevent us from getting married.

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

\- We will be good parents for this child. I promise you.

Kazumi said nothing and nodded without much conviction. The young woman turned her back to her lover and he came closer to her, surrounding her with his beneficent warmth. His breath tickled Kazumi's ear and slowed down to change into a slight snoring. He had gone back to sleep at the speed of light, as usual, while she was still in shock after what she had just discovered.

A baby, they were going to have a baby, she should rejoice but on the contrary she had never been more anxious before. Would she be able to be a good mother? Satoshi would make a wonderful father, she has always been persuaded but her? Was she ready to have this baby?

*****

The next morning she was awakened by Satoshi's light step on the floor of the room. She opened her eyes to see him looking for clothes in the dresser in front of their bed, shirtless. She sat a little to better admire and smiled. The young woman then thought that life had given her the kindest, the most caring, the most loving, sexy and handsome man of creation.

"May the baby look like him..." she thought just before realizing that she might wanting more than she thought to give birth to their baby. After all, they made it together, with the man she loved most in the world. She imagined their baby, so perfect if he looks like his father, if he has his eyes, his angelic face, his warm smile, his melodious voice, his long, thin fingers and not her own little ugly and pudgy fingers. Will it be a girl or rather a boy? So many other questions jostled in her brain that she didn't notice that Satoshi had come closer to her and was now leaning over to kiss her forehead. He then stuck his to it and smiled at his beloved.

\- Ohayo.  
\- Ohayo. Replied her fiancee who had surrounded him with her arms for a gentle embrace.  
\- You were staring at me again, little perverted girl...  
\- I plead guilty. She whispered.

She managed to make laugh Satoshi who placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

\- You seem to be in a better mood than last night.  
\- Hum. I was a little scared but in the end, I really want to have this baby with you. Just ... I'd like us to keep the news just for us right now, okay?  
\- Okay. Oh I am so happy Kazu-chan! He punctuated his sentence with a myriad of kisses.

The young man finally climbed into their bed with her and kneeled at her belly button after removing the quilt from her body. Slowly, with his nimble fingers, he lifted Kazumi's t-shirt and kissed her belly with infinite delicacy before sticking his ear and left hand to it.

\- Hey, I don't know if you can hear me but it's your daddy talking to you. Mommy and I are waiting for you impatiently so please be healthy and grow big and strong, ne?

They stayed a little while like that, the young woman's hand being lost in the hair of her fiance who was staring at her, far more in love with her than ever.

\- Don't you have to go to work?  
\- Mou ... I don't want to leave you two.  
\- Come on, lazy old man! She said, straightening up, forcing her beloved to do the same.

He kissed her one last time and left the room, whispering to Kazumi how much he loved her again.

*****

"Masaki ..." Sho breathed, panting, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

His lover came out from under the sheets by crawling up his way above him with a satisfied grin and kissed him before taking his face gently in hands and plunging his eyes in his.

\- Ohayo, Sho-chan!  
\- Ohayo ... You ! ... Laughed the reporter by removing a lock from the forehead of the younger man.  
\- What? Masaki asked innocently.  
\- Waking up with such a treat, it's been a while.  
\- I'm in a great mood !  
\- Hum.

Sho raised his face and kissed the teacher.

\- I love you.  
\- I love you too, Sho-chan!

Their alarm clock began to ring and they sighed in unison.

\- It's time to get up, I remind you that it's your turn to make breakfast, I'm going to take a shower. Said the older man who gently pushed his lover aside to be able to leave the bed.  
\- Can I come with you ?

Sho stopped in the doorway and laughed.

\- Are you kidding or what? You know how it's going to end, we'll both be late for work and the water bill will be salty.  
\- Mou! You're not funny ! He banged his boyfriend by pulling his tongue and crossing his arms over his chest.

But that didn't stop Sho, who burst into laughter as he entered the bathroom. Masaki finally decided to get up and put on a pair of underpants before going to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. The miso soup of the day before with a piece of salmon from the dinner and a bowl of rice did the trick and Masaki finalized it with two cups of coffee when Sho arrived in the kitchen attaching his watch, shirt and tie strung and the smell of his deodorant (which the youngest loved a lot) floating in the air.

He sat at the table showing his joy at the meal and Masaki kissed his cheek before sitting down in front of him.

\- Itadakimasu!  
\- Itadakimasu!

When they finished, Masaki put their dishes in the sink and after a kiss to Sho who was already leaving, wanted to get ready too but his phone rang. He grumbled as he returned to the living room and frowned when he noticed that it was his little sister.

\- Doushita? Asked the reporter.  
\- It's Kazu-chan, it's rare that she calls so early.  
\- She may need something.

The young man answered.

\- Kazu-chan?  
\- Of course it's me. You know ? Your beloved little sister.  
\- Very funny. What do you want ?  
\- I just wanted to make sure you made the reservation in Hakone in three weeks.  
\- Yes of course.

Sho waved him goodbye. Aiba waved at him back with a grin and the door slammed shut.

\- With Sho-chan we've booked it for a long time, you know that?

He heard his sister sigh.

\- Sorry, I'm a little tensed these days ... Well, thanks to the contacts of the father of Satoshi, we could find a bottle of Dad's favorite sake. You know ? The super rare thing that he drank only once when traveling with colleagues.  
\- Oooh really! It's awesome ! Beside, the wallet I bought for him with Sho-chan is a bit...  
\- Mas' ... He'll love it, I'm sure.  
\- I have no doubt about it. Say, why are you calling me so soon? Usually we can't get you before 9am.  
\- I wasnt really well waking up this morning and now it's better so I thought ...  
\- All is well, you sure? Are you sick ?

Kazumi laughed.

\- I'm not sick, don't worry, I'm fine. I'll leave you, you have to get ready for work.  
\- See you in three weeks !  
\- Yep!

Masaki hung up, took a look at what time it was and started moving.

\- Uwa! Yabai! I will be late !

*****

Saturday. Kazumi had made an appointment with an obstetrician recommended by her gynecologist and was waiting with Satoshi in the waiting room to be picked up. Impatient to know if everything was fine.

\- Ninomiya-san! Ninomiya Kazumi-san! Announced finally a nurse coming out of the doctor's office.  
\- Hai. Kazumi answered by dragging his fiance with her into the cabinet.

Once inside, they were asked to sit down and the obstetrician joined them almost immediately with a smile.

\- Hello, I'm Dr. Ayano. He said shaking hands with both of them. What can I do for you ?  
\- Well, I think I'm pregnant. Said the young woman.  
\- Did you make a pregnancy test?  
\- Yes, I even made three in doubt.

The doctor gave a quiet little laugh and noted something in a file before continuing.

\- Well, we'll check that, you can go next behind the curtain and remove your bottom, I'll join you in a minute.

Kazumi stood up and gestured to Satoshi to wait there or he'll probably get killed. What he did. And he remained alone about ten minutes before his fiancée came back with the doctor.

\- Well, Ohno-san, your partner is about 8 weeks pregnant, the baby is scheduled for the end of February, congratulations!  
\- A ... arigatou ... Stammered the architect, nevertheless happy with the news.  
\- Sensei, he's a little shy.  
\- He's not the first nervous man I meet in this office. Said the obstetrician with a small laugh.  
\- Is everything fine for the baby? Kazumi asked again, hand joining Satoshi's.  
\- Everything is fine, be assured. I will make a prescription for a blood test and for vitamin supplements to be taken every day. As you are still at the beginning of your pregnancy, you should be extra careful for a few more weeks, especially at the food level.

The doctor handed them a pamphlet.

\- Here is a pamphlet that can help you.  
\- Thank you Doctor. Replied the young woman.

After a complete interrogation of their habits of life and their medical history as well as a flop of other recommendations. The doctor turned to the screen next to him and opened a tab that he looked at for a few seconds in silence.

\- We'll meet again in two weeks for the first ultrasound. Is same day same time ok for you?

Kazumi turned to his fiance while caressing the back of his hand tenderly.

\- It's better no? That way you can be there.  
\- It's perfect. He smiled, squeezing his beloved's hand a little harder.  
\- Go for Saturday 20 then. Said the obstetrician. You will also have to come back in a month for the routine exam.

The doctor looked at his diary again and looked up at the couple.

\- August 5th at 10am would it suit you?  
\- No problem. Kazumi replied.  
\- Very well.

He noted the appointment in his schedule and on a sheet that he slipped into a plastic file before handing it to Kazumi.

\- Here is your pregnancy record where you will store all the medical documents related to your pregnancy. Don't forget to bring it to every appointment.  
\- Alright.  
\- And remember, no intense physical effort, hydrate yourself well and try to eat healthy.  
\- Understood. Kazumi answered with a nod.

They left the clinic some time later, after that Kazumi went to take her blood test in the wake. She pressed her file against her and she and Satoshi walked to the parking lot hand in hand.

\- Already 8 weeks ... Said the young man with a small smile in the wave.  
\- Yep. It's crazy, isn't it?  
\- What?  
\- Us, becoming parents.  
\- You didn't want to have children?  
\- Yes, of course ! I would like thousands of your babies.  
\- Haha! Laughed Satoshi kissing the writer's temple. We have lots of work ahead then.  
\- It was so fast. And to say that still 2 weeks ago I lived my life quietly without noticing that our baby was growing inside of me, we were getting ready to get married ... And now ... wow! We will have a baby!  
\- Life has many things in store for us. He said.

They stopped as they reached Satoshi's car and the architect opened the passenger seat door to his fiancée.

\- Future Mrs. Ohno and mother of little Satoshi junior ...

Kazumi chuckled and slapped her man's head before settling into the car and closing the door. He then went around the vehicle and came to the steering wheel, fastened his seat belt and started. Once on the road Kazumi spoke again.

\- I forbid you to call the baby Satoshi Junior! She laughs.  
\- Why not ? It's a cool name.  
\- In your dreams. And it may be a girl.  
\- We still have plenty of time to find the baby a name but we should find a little nickname in the meantime.  
\- Sensei said that at this stage the baby is about the same size as a lychee.  
\- Then it will be our lychee.

Kazumi smiled and placed her hand on her belly to caress it gently.

\- Yep, our little lychee.


	4. Chapter 4

With her hands on her stomach, Kazumi was desperately trying to concentrate on the road that was passing through the window next to her. She had not had any motion sickness (except for sea sickness) since she was a teenager and especially by train but apparently her pregnancy was not aware of this. Satoshi, conscious of her ill-being, gently put his hand on one of hers.

\- You're okay ?  
\- I want to throw up...

The young man checked that his future in-laws, his future brother-in-law and his boyfriend were busy on their side before whispering:

\- Is it lychee that bother you?  
\- I think...  
\- Did you take anything against motion sickness?  
\- I didn't think about it and I can't take anything right now, I'm afraid it would be dangerous for the baby.

Satoshi squeezed his fiancee's hand.

\- Don't worry, it remains only a half-hour drive.  
\- I warn you, it's on you that I will puke if I really need to.  
\- At your ease, my love.

*****

Some time later, they gathered around lunch, specialties of the region that had been served to them in the common space of their room in the Ryokan.

\- Is it okay Kazu-chan? Do you want to see a doctor? Asked her mother, worried about her daughter's condition earlier on the train.  
\- Yes Yes ! I'm fine, kaa-chan. Smiled her daughter. But I'm starving now!

Immediately Kazumi took a huge bite of the first plate in front of her, making the whole table laugh.

\- I'm glad you feel better, darling. Said his father. And a big thank you to all of you for arranging this trip for my birthday.  
\- You're welcome, Taka. Said Masaki bouncy.  
\- That's true, it's not every day that we turn 60 years old, we must celebrate. Sho added.  
\- By curiosity, Satoshi-kun, how old are your parents? Asked Kazumi and Masaki's mother.  
\- My father is 65 years old and my mother is 62.  
\- Oh, they are older than us. Note, That's true that you have an older sister and an older brother. Smiles the woman.  
\- Will they come to the wedding in September? Asked the father.  
\- Yes, a good part of my family will be there.  
\- Ne, have you already chosen your dress, Kazu-chan? Asked Masaki.

The young woman looked at her brother suspiciously and swallowed the mouthful of rice in her mouth.

\- No, not yet and then why is it you who asks me that?  
\- Because I would like to accompany you! And Kaa-chan too?  
\- Hai! Replied Ninomiya-san happily.

Kazumi sighed.

\- Okay, I'll call you then.

A little later came a dish of raw fish. Kazumi ticked and she and Satoshi glanced at each other as everyone started to eat. How can they tell her family that she can't eat it without telling them about the baby? The young woman signaled to her fiance to start his meal and gently pushed back his plate.

\- You don't eat anymore, Kazumi-chan? Sho asked, his mouth full.  
\- Uh ... I ... no, I'm... not very hungry anymore... sorry ... She apologized.  
\- It doesn't matter, we will share it between us. Said her mother with a gentle smile.

The young woman sighed in relief and made a slight nod to Satoshi who answered her before plunging back to his plate.

After the meal, everyone rested in his private room and fortunately for the architect and his fiancee, theirs was separated from of Kazumi's parents' and Sho and Masaki's.

Kazumi was sitting at the coffee table in the middle of the room, typing on her computer's keyboard and Satoshi was lying on the floor, eyes closed.

\- Uwaaa ... I never thought it would be so hard to hide the baby from them.

Kazumi chuckled and her hand went to rest on her belly again.

\- A few more weeks and we'll tell them the news. Before, I want to be sure that the baby clings well.

Satoshi crawled up to her, removed her hand for a moment to kiss her belly, then put it down and rested his head on her lap. Kazumi slipped her free hand into the young man's hair and stared into his eyes with a small smile.

\- Of course te baby clings well, the doctor said that everything is perfect, we have no genetic disease to transmit and we do everything Lychee needs to be well. Said Satoshi to reassure her.  
\- I know I know.  
\- Aaah... Did you see him last week? Our baby is already so beautiful, so wonderful and the sound of his heart beating ...  
\- Are you sure it's me who is submerged by hormones? Kazumi laughed.

Satoshi laughs in turn.

\- Gomen, I'm so happy we created this together. You are my life Kazumi, I love you and I already love our little lychee so much!  
\- Me too, I love you both and I'm happy we'll have this baby.  
\- I can't wait to see him again at the next ultrasound.  
\- Me too but it will not be until ten weeks, September 28th.  
\- Hum, by then we'll be married, do you realize?  
\- Yeah. I really have to think of going to choose my dress but I have no idea where I could go.  
\- You can ask Mitsuki-nee or Jun.  
\- Why didn't I think about it earlier? Kazumi said, rubbing a hand over her face.  
\- Because right now, your brain is only focused on our little lychee?

Kazumi chuckled and resumed her caresses in her man's hair.

\- You are definitely right. But we have to prepare everything, we have a little more than a month left.  
\- We already have the room, the guests, the best man and the bridesmaids, it's a good start.   
\- Hum.  
\- What are you doing ?  
\- With what's going on in our life I thought that Kaoru and Tomoe had new things to live on too.  
\- In this case I let you work.

Satoshi closed his eyes. Her fiancee smiled and caressed her belly affectionately one last time just before returning to her writing and letting Satoshi rest.

*****

Kazumi and her mother entered the women's part of the onsen after taking off their shoes and this time took off their clothes and sat down in front of a shower with their body soap and shampoo.

\- It's been a while that I had not enjoyed an onsen, it feels good. Ninomiya-san said.  
\- Yes, especially since there are only us this weekend, we have all the bath for us alone. Smiled her daughter.

Both washed while discussing marriage and Kazumi carefully avoided anything that could be related to her pregnancy. They washed each other's backs and after rinsing properly, got up carrying their towels to slip outside to the hot spring bath. Ninomiya-san entered first and her daughter joined just after. Once they were both immersed in the hot water, they sighed comfortably, then Ninomiya-san turned to Kazumi.

\- So ? How far are you in your pregnancy?

At these words, the writer widened her eyes and her mouth opened wide, wondering how her mother could be aware of her condition.

*****

\- Beware I'm coming ! Masaki shoots, approaching the edge of the bath completely naked, legs spread and hands on hips.

A little embarrassed, Satoshi looked away, which did not escape Sho who patted his shoulder as a sign of support.

\- I know, I know, I may have already seen him naked several times, it bothers me too. He said as his lover came to join them.  
\- Hey Satoshi-kun! Take off your towel! We are in family!

The young man made an attempt to remove the towel from Satoshi's hips, but his stepfather and his boyfriend caught him by the shoulder. Leaving Satoshi red like a tomato.

\- Sit down and don't make a move. Ninomiya-san said.  
\- Taka? Sho-chan? Did you keep yours too? Am I the only one who keeps the giraffe free?

The expression made the architect and the journalist smile, and Masaki got the top of his head slapped by his boyfriend.

\- Stop with this expression! And we kept our towels not to put Satoshi-kun uncomfortable. What you're doing well by the way.  
\- Mou ...  
\- If we ignore him, he will be silenced. Whispered Kazumi's father to his future son-in-law.  
\- Oi!

The other three laughed, leaving Masaki pouting.

\- So Satoshi-kun? What are you planning for, my daughter and you after your wedding?  
\- Eh ? The young man was a little troubled.  
\- Yes, you want children? A dog ? A house ? Travel ?  
\- Well ... We just bought a big apartment with three bedrooms so the house ...  
\- So you plan to have children.

The young man was covered in a cold sweat and a small embarrassed smile appeared on his face.

\- Well ... that's to say ... yes, sort of.  
\- Yay! Your babies will be so cute! Masaki exclaimed with great joy.

Just thinking about his future baby, Satoshi's smile widened, the red rose to his cheeks and he had to force himself not to show his joy immediately.

\- I imagine, yes.  
\- Kazumi was the most beautiful baby on earth, so it must be so. Said the father.

*****

\- How can you know about this? Kazumi asked her mother without looking away.  
\- You have nausea, you eat a lot but you avoid raw fish and alcohol and your breasts have grown bigger.

The young woman raised her hands to her breasts, frowning, and withdrew them immediately because of their increased sensitivity due to her pregnancy.

\- It looks like they're sensitive too. Ninomiya-san continued. And you may not have noticed but your belly has started to show a bit.

The author sighed and surrendered.

\- It's been 11 weeks.  
\- I'm really happy for you. Congratulations to both of you !  
\- Thanks Mom. We wanted to keep the secret until my pregnancy was stable. How could you guess? You are the first to have made the connection.  
\- Because I am a mother, I went through this experience twice but also and especially because I am _your_ mother, darling, I know you by heart.

Kazumi smiled.

\- I guess I have no choice now, we'll have to announce it at dinner.  
\- Your brother will be so happy.  
\- Don't talk to me about it. He will send any object he'll have in hand through the sliding doors of the room.

The two women burst out laughing as they imagined the scene.

\- Is everything fine for you and the baby?  
\- Everything is perfect. Satoshi accompanied me to my first ultrasound last week, it was amazing. He is even more crazy about me and the baby since we heard the news.  
\- It's awesome. I'm glad you're happy with Satoshi, he's a really nice guy.  
\- I know. The beginning of our relationship was hectic but I always knew it would be the man of my life.  
\- Aaaah love ... Sighed his mother with a smile.

*****

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEH !!! ??? Masaki exclaimed as the family was playing a card game after dinner.  
\- Omedetou! Sho said next to him applauding the couple.  
\- Really ? You're going to have a baby? For real truth? Asked his boyfriend.

The couple just nodded.

\- That's why Satoshi was embarrassed when we discussed the subject in the bath.  
\- No dad, that's probably because you scare him and Mas' tried to steal his towel.  
\- What? We were only men ! Is it because he has a small... you know ?

The journalist slapped the head of his boyfriend who rubbed his skull while Satoshi and Kazumi became scarlet.

\- I will not argue about this matter in front of our parents, Mas'!  
\- Well, Sho-chan's is...

He did not have time to finish his sentence because the concerned had pressed his hand against his mouth.

\- When is due the baby ? Asked he.  
\- The doctor said around February 19th. Kazumi answered.  
\- That's why you're getting married? Asked his father.  
\- No, no, I proposed before knowing that we were expecting a baby. Said Satoshi.  
\- I would say even before his conception. Added the author.  
\- I am happy for you. Ninomiya-san smiles. Let's make a toast for this good news!

Everyone raised their glass (glass of water for Kazumi obviously) and drank to the future baby. As they did so, Satoshi's eyes searched for his beloved who smiled at him and snuggled against his shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling. In Kazumi language, it was the same as "I love you" whispered in the hollow of his ear and he leaned to kiss the top of her head.

*****

Shortly after everyone had returned to their room, Satoshi and Kazumi were lying on their futons but were not sleeping yet. The young woman had put her head against the torso of his fiance and he wrapped his arm around her, letting his hand caress her back gently. They said nothing, they only enjoyed the moment until Kazumi sighed and stood up.

\- Doushita? Satoshi asked, sitting down too before kissing her temple and cheek and hugging her closely against him again.  
\- Now that my family knows, we'll have to tell yours.  
\- My family loves you very much, Kazu-chan.  
\- Not your mother.  
\- I know.

It was the architect's turn to sigh.

\- I will not let you down, never. I promised you. I promised you because I love you. Look at me.

The young man gently grabbed the face of his beloved and turned to him.

\- I love you, I want to marry you and have this baby with you. I'll defend you no matter what, and my mother has absolutely no reason to interfere with that. Whatever she says, it's only about us. It's our couple and our baby.  
\- Our baby. Kazumi repeated, smiling. I like to hear this expression coming out of your mouth.

She took his lips with love and they only left each other seconds later, breathless.

\- My mother finds that the lychee is already showing a little. Kazumi said.

Satoshi gave a small laugh, a small laugh that the young woman loved very much.

\- Really ?

He kissed her again and delicately laid her on the futon before undoing her belt and spreading her yukata. His lips traveled along her body quivering with pleasure and stopped at the level of her navel. He got up a little and looked at his fiancee, totally offered to him.

\- You are beautiful ... he murmured.

And he went back to kiss her belly and put his hand to caress it gently, smiling.

\- She's right. He shows a bit.  
\- Am I the only one who didn't notice anything ?! While he is in my belly?  
\- He does not show much yet. Laughed Satoshi. Don't worry.

The young man went to kiss her again and settled between her legs before continuing his kisses in the crook of the author's neck. She uttered a little complaint and pushed him away.

\- Something's wrong ? He asked, worried.  
\- My breasts ache extremely. She answered with a sorry little smile.  
\- Oh, in this case we ... He pretended to return to his own futon but Kazumi stopped him and threw herself on his lap. He held her by the hips and she pushed aside Satoshi's yukata, which she slid from his shoulders where she laid a series of fiery kisses.

\- I didn't say that I didn't want to do it, I want it badly. It seems that libido increase during pregnancy. Kazumi whispered in his ear as she undulated against him.  
\- hmm ... it seems ...

The young woman smirked and pushed him back onto the mattress, preparing to go on the next step when a voice was heard on the other side of the sliding door.

\- Pssst! Kazu-chan? You're asleep ?

The young woman grumbled, got up and dressed quickly before going to open to her brother.

\- What do you want, mas'?  
\- You were at it ? He chuckled.  
\- In your opinion ?

The young man glanced inside, where the architect was sitting cross-legged, his yukata half-opened and messy hair. His sister herself adjusted her clothes discreetly. He chuckled again and she punched him in the arm.

\- Ouch!  
\- As if you did not plan to do it with Sho-kun!  
\- Oh, we're not planning anymore, we just finished.  
\- What? No, I don't want to know anything. Why did you come interrupt us?

The young man said nothing, smiled and took his sister in his arms. The young woman forgot her pained breasts for a moment and appreciated the embrace. It had been a long time since she had hugged her big brother.

\- I'm really happy for you, you'll have a wonderful life, a great husband and lots of babies.

Kazumi laughs briefly.

\- I'm glad you're expecting a baby because with Sho-chan obviously it's unlikely we'll ever have one. You can count on me, I'll be a great uncle, I'll take my nephew or niece everywhere and I'll rot him or her to the core.

Kazumit laughed again and kissed Masaki on the cheek.

\- I know you'll be great. This baby will be really well surrounded, I'm sure.  
\- Hum. Well, I leave you, I think you have things to do.  
\- You don't know how right you are. Good night Mas'.  
\- Good night Kazu-chan.

The young woman closed the door and waited to hear her brother walk away before turning to Satoshi with a smile and removing her yukata that she dropped to the ground. She saw her man slowly swallow his saliva and approached him to drop on his lap and kiss his lips passionately.

\- So ? Where were we ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! I wrote this the week of 5x20 album release and i'm in love with my copy ! ToT So I let you enjoy this chapter and i'll return worship this piece of art ^^'

Satoshi helped his fiancée get out of the car. In the hollow of his, he could feel her hand tremble. He kissed her, then her forehead before closing the door of his car and advancing with Kazumi in the way leading to the house.

\- Don't worry, I told you, everything will be fine.  
\- Your mother will still judge me and belittle me without seeming to.  
\- Her opinion doesn't count. Only ours is important about you and I find you marvelous and wonderful, as always.

The young author smiled and Satoshi kissed her just before they reached the door and opened it.

\- Okaa-san, Otou-san, Tadaima! The young man announced, taking off his shoes, as did Kazumi.

His mother arrived to greet them.

\- Hello Satoshi. Kazumi-san. She said in a voice a little more squeaky when she pronounced the name of the young woman.

Immediately, the writer leaned respectfully in front of her future mother-in-law.

\- Good evening, Ohno-san ...  
\- Not for a long time anymore ... mumbled Satoshi's mother.  
\- Okaa-san ! Protested Satoshi.

The woman was silent and her hands met in front of her. Kazumi finished her sentence.

\- Thank you for receiving us.  
\- Hum. I'm going back to my kitchen. The others are already there, in the living room and the children are playing in the garden.

Satoshi led his fiancée into the living room and immediately, almost all the faces in the room lit up.

\- Kazumi-chan! Nice to see you again! The father of her beloved greeted her.  
\- Me too, Ohno-san. She answered with a relieved smile.  
\- You'll soon be part of the family, call me Otou-san !

Immediately, the author's face returned to her colors as Mitsuki came to kiss her future sister-in-law and her little brother. When she embraced Kazumi, the young woman came closer to her ear and whispered.

\- You are radiant today and I think I know why.  
\- Eh? Asked the youngest who was not sure she understood.

Mitsuki just smiled and turned to the wide open sliding doors leading to the garden.

\- Kids, Kazumi-chan has arrived!

Immediately, the whole lot of nephews and nieces of her fiancé burst into the room to cling to her. Hiroshi, Mitsuki and Satoshi's older brother, gave them a brief look, similar to his mother's a little earlier, before returning to his discussion with his brother-in-law and his father. The young woman paid no more attention because he had never been very friendly to her, simply polite, and focused back on the 5 children around her who bombarded her with questions.

By sitting down at the low table like the rest of his family, seeing all these children around his fiancee, Satoshi began to blissfully dream of the family they could build both of them until her sister flick him in the middle of the forehead.

\- Oi! He grumbled, massaging the area with his fingertips.  
\- You're dreaming, little brother?  
\- I was thinking.  
\- You look more in love than ever.  
\- It's ... it's normal, we'll be getting married soon.  
\- Yes, of course, it's the wedding. Said his sister winking with a small smirk taking a sip of her tea.

Some time later, the whole family was dining around the table quietly when Satoshi put his hand on his fiancee's lap, drawing her attention. He gave her a little nod and she nodded back before the young man spoke.

\- We have an announcement for you, Kazumi and me.

The whole table turned to them and instantly, the young woman felt slightly embarrassed. But Satoshi gently took her hand in his to reassure her and continued.

\- Kazumi and I are expecting a child due next winter.

There was a pause at which Mitsuki just smirked and then the congratulations flared, the children old enough to understand the situation clapped their hands and rejoiced and Mitsuki's husband Mohi gave a big slap in the back of Satoshi congratulating him for his "prowess"

\- Omedetou, Kazumi-san. Said Satoshi's sister-in-law, Miyako, with the Olympian calm and superiority she always showed.  
\- Arigatou. Kazumi said with a small nod.  
\- I am very happy for you ! A birth is always a great moment in a life! congratuled Satoshi's father.  
\- The marriage is maintained? Hiroshi asked, which Satoshi nodded.

A clap then sounded in the room and everyone turned to its source which was none other than Satoshi's mother clapping her hands in slow rythm with an evil smile. The look she throw at Kazumi gave cold sweats to the young woman who grabbed her fiancé's hand next to her to reassure herself.

\- Congratulations, you're smarter than you look. I understand better why you are getting married.  
\- It's not... began Kazumi.  
\- What happened ? You were afraid that he left you, so you got pregnant so he had a reason to stay? This child may not even be his...  
\- Okaa-san! Satoshi growled.  
\- Keiko, that's enough ! Warned the father of Satoshi.  
\- I'm not saying any bad thing. On the contrary, it's a compliment, She's really smarter than I thought! Ah! No ! I understood ! You are stupid enough to get pregnant out of marriage by negligence and my son had no choice but to marry you. Frankly, you thought you would make me think you'd become pregnant just a little after getting engaged by chance?  
\- Yet it's the truth! Satoshi squeaked on the brink of the crisis.  
\- Oh stop Satoshi! This girl is only with you for your money ... You should know it, right? It's obvious that she is unable to hold a house or raise a child ...

The dinner table shivered in a sound of crockery, the author had just banged both fists on the table, stopping her future mother-in-law and got up in one move, staring straight into her eyes.

\- First, I'm not stupid to the point of making a child to keep my boyfriend! Second, yes it was an accident but we were already engaged when it happened! Third, I don't care about the money of Satoshi or your family! I'm going to marry him and have his baby because I love him! But it's probably a feeling that goes over your head to what I see! What is your problem with me? I'm not pretty enough? Not quiet enough? Not obedient enough to men? Or is it because my family is not rich? A bit of everything at the same time maybe? Indeed, I don't meet your criteria but I am the one that Satoshi choose and you'd better respect that if you expect a minimum of respect from both of us!

With these words, Kazumi left the room and found herself in the hallway. Her head was spinning and she was not feeling well suddenly. She saw the stairs and went to sit there, trying to calm down. But the tears contained until then decided to escape and she was soon only sobs, curled up on herself on a step and probably close to faint.

She heard the living room door slide and briefly Satoshi and his father arguing with his mother. The person who had gone out sat down next to her and hugged her. She knew immediately that it was Mitsuki.

\- I know, our mother is a deep asshole but don't worry so much. We are here, us.  
\- She humiliated me! I'm already terrified of being a mother and stressed by the wedding, I don't need her to add a layer to my anguish !  
\- I know I know. Come on, let's have a glass of water and calm down.

Satoshi's sister got up by dragging Kazumi with her, but the youngest woman's legs flamed and she had to sit down immediately.

\- You're okay ? Worried Mitsuki.  
\- My head is spinning and i feel nauseous.  
\- Then come lie down upstairs.

The young woman took her future sister-in-law to the second floor and had her lie down on a bed in one of the bedrooms. Kazumi immediately closed her eyes while the older woman covered her with a blanket.

\- I'll get you a glass of water and then we'll discuss a little bit, okay?

The author nodded briefly and Mitsuki left the room a few minutes before returning with a glass of fresh water that she made her drink slowly. She sat next to her bedside on the floor and spoke again.

\- So ? What is bothering you outside our mother ?  
\- The wedding. It's in a month, I don't have a dress yet and there are still lots of other things to organize besides having to juggle between my doctor's appointments, my work and this permanent anxiety at the idea of becoming a mother.  
\- I've been there, organizing a wedding is grueling but no matter how it turns in the end, it will be in the best days of your life. Satoshi loves you and you love him just as much, I'm sure, so that's all that matters. You could get married in a barn among cows and pigs that it would not change anything to your love, right?

Kazumi chuckled.

\- We would still like a more beautiful marriage than that.  
\- I know. I'm here, I can help you and you also have your family and Jun-chan right?  
\- Hum.  
\- I know a lot of addresses and good plans to organize a wedding and I'm sure that Jun too. We will help you  
\- You save my life, Mitsuki-nee.  
\- I know I know. Now let's talk about the baby.

Kazumi took a deep breath and put both hands on her belly before answering.

\- I'm happy. Of course I'm happy to have this baby with Satoshi, he is wonderful, he will be a perfect father.  
\- But?  
\- But I'm the problem! I'm not ready for a baby! I don't think I'll be a good mother.  
\- Why this ?  
\- I have no experience with a baby, I'm afraid of hurting him, I'm afraid of losing my temper if he cries ... And if I don't feel that famous overwhelming love wave that have all mothers when their baby is born? What if I can't love my baby?

Faced with all the worries Kazumi confided to her, Mitsuki just smiled and took the hand of the young woman.

\- Now, do you love him?  
\- I think so, yes... I dunno.  
\- Have you already had an ultrasound?

Kazumi nodded.

\- So what ? What did you feel when you saw the baby?  
\- Two arms, two legs, a head and a body. It's impressive, I thought it would look like a kind of blob, it ... it's already perfect in my eyes. I can't believe that both of Satoshi and me did such a nice thing.

And suddenly the young woman realized.

\- Yes I love this baby! I'm sure!  
\- You see ? Don't worry. You will not be a bad mother. You know why ? Because you have that kind of worry, exactly. The most worrying would be the opposite. We can't know in advance if we will do a good job as a mother, there is no manual. It will not always be rosy, of course, but I guarantee you that you'll have your love wave and your baby will be your whole world.

The author immediately found a smile.

\- And wait a little bit to feel the baby moving. At first there will be only you who can feel it, my brother will be green with jealousy for a month or two!

The two young women shared a laugh.

\- Joke appart, feeling the movements of the baby will make things more concrete. It's sure that when you spend your time to puke for three months, the pregnancy is not really pleasant.  
\- I must say that I didn't have much nausea and I didn't throw up even once. Kazumi smiled.  
\- Lucky ! Protested her future sister-in-law with a snap of the tongue. So ? Are you feeling better ?  
\- A little.

The young woman observed the place.

\- Who owns this room?  
\- It was Satoshi's when he was younger. Do you want to see pictures of baby him for a purely scientific purpose? Just to get an idea of what your baby might look like, of course.

Kazumi instantly found colors and gave a small, shared smile to Mistuki, who was already getting up to take the photobooks in the bookshelf.

 

*****

 

When his fiancee had left the dining room and his sister had followed to comfort her, Satoshi had said to himself that he would leave them alone for a moment and was too much angered to do anything other than to shout his anger to his mother, helped by his father.

His elder brother looked at them from his place without a word, and the architect didn't care what he could think of him or his couple. Hiroshi's wife looked away as if to escape from the scene in the room, and his sister's husband reacted at the same time as his wife, bringing the children out to avoid the argument.

In the end, his mother was silent but didn't get so upset and cleared the table, helped by Miyako her faithful little perfect daughter-in-law. His father had given him a reassuring look and smiled at him as if to say that he, at least, supported him and was happy for him. Once he had calmed down, the architect had risen, determined to find Kazumi, and he was now standing in front of the door of his old bedroom from which the laughter of his sister and fiancee was escaping. He knocked on the door twice and entered.

The two young women were sitting on the bed leaning against the wall and a photo album was open on their lap.

\- What are you doing ?

The two looked up at him and another burst of laughter filled the room. Satoshi smiled inwardly, preferring to see his fiancee smiling.

\- I make sure that the second half of our child's genetic heritage is not going to make him look like an alien. Kazumi said as her fiance sat next to her on the bed and kissed her temple.

The young man chuckled and looked down at the double page of the photo album they were flipping through. He made a grimace at one particular picture.

\- Mou ... Nee-chan ... Not that one!

Mitsuki contained her laughter as best he could.

\- What? I think this little skirt suits you, Sa-chan.

Hearing this, Kazumi leaned a little closer to the picture and actually found that her fiance, who was probably two or three years old at the time the picture was taken, was wearing what looked like a skirt.

\- It's not a skirt, it's shorts! I'm sure ! It's just very wide, Okaa-san would never have put a skirt on me ...

Before the grumpy face of Satoshi, the author could not help but laugh and kissed him tenderly.

\- Don't be offended, see, you wear this skirt very well, Satoyan.  
\- It was not a skirt !! Protested the architect again.  
\- Yes, yes. Said his sister turning the page. Oh ! Look at this, Kazumi-chan, there he is wearing a lovely little sailor suit!  
\- Show me !

As the two young women continued to chuckle at his childhood memories, embarrassed, the young man uttered a long, desperate sigh and plunged his head in his hands, swearing to find Kazumi's childhood photos for revenge later .


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone ! I guess you all learned the news about Johnny-san death? I just wanna say thank you to this man for providing us Arashi and other Johnny's talents that we love so much ! I can't imagine my life without Arashi so, thank you Johnny-san, may your soul rest in peace and your Jimusho continue to provide dreams to people !

Kazumi sighed again while the dress she was trying did not suit her.

\- What's wrong this time, Kazumi-chan? Mistuki asked from the other side of the curtain that separated the bride and the shop assistant from the rest of the shop.  
\- I don't feel comfortable, I'm too tight in there. She said as she undressed for the fifth or sixth time of the day.

The saleswoman took the dress and left the dressing room. Once alone, the author looked at her belly, which was starting to show a little bit more every day, and poked it with the tip of her index finger.

\- All because of you, little lychee. She said in a low voice with a smile.

She then put on the light robe that had been lent to her and left the fitting room in order to choose an umpteenth potential wedding dress. There, she faced her mother, her brother, Mitsuki and Jun accompanied by Mirai. All sitting in armchairs sipping a cup of tea.

\- I never thought that trying on dresses would be so tiring. She said as she sipped her own cup.  
\- It takes time to get to perfection. Said Jun.  
\- There, My only desire is to go home and gulp a huge chocolate ice cream with lots of whipped cream down in front of the TV.  
\- It's because of the baby, right? You have cravings? Oh, so it's a real thing... That's so exciting! Said Masaki twitching in his seat.

His sister punched him in the arm to silence him.

\- I didn't think the baby would take so much space and I'm afraid it will not get better by the wedding. I absolutely need a dress where I will be comfortable but it is not easy to combine practical and aesthetics

Satoshi's sister and the publisher looked at each other and, with a shared smile, rose up. Jun begged her daughter to wait for a moment and they took Kazumi by one hand to go to a rack.

\- As your bridesmaids and already married women, let us help you find what you are looking for, ne? Said Mitsuki with a broad smile.  
\- It's still not rocket science, I can choose alone ...  
\- Oh please, Kazumi-chan, you've been doing this for two hours in vain, let us help you now! Interrupted her publisher friend.  
\- Okaaa-saaaan! Called the future bride.  
\- I admit that they are right, darling.

Kazumi grumbled but her friends finally proved to be of great help in advising her and she selected three new dresses to try. It was by having put on one of them that finally, her own reflection pleased her and she knew that it was the one she had to take.

\- This one is perfect ... she whispered.  
\- Does it please you ? Asked the saleswoman jovially.

Kazumi turned to her and nodded slightly.

\- So ? Show us ! She heard on the other side of the curtain.

The young woman then left the fitting room and posted with a big smile in front of her audience. They held an exclamation as they stared up and down, but no one spoke until it was little Mirai opening her mouth.

\- You are very beautiful, Kazumi-chan!

*****

\- Tadaima!  
\- Okaeri. Kazumi answered without tearing her gaze away from the TV.

Satoshi arrived in their living room with his hands full of shopping bags that he put in the kitchen before returning to the couch to kiss his fiancee and, as every morning, every night when he came home from work and before going to bed, he raised delicately Kazumi's top and lovingly kissed her belly as she stroked his hair.

\- Tadaima, little lychee. He murmured, making the young woman smile.  
\- You had a good day ?  
\- Hum ... I'm tired. And you ?  
\- Same. I had to try a good twenty dresses, Lychee didn't want to fit inside.  
\- Did you find the right one?  
\- I found the right one.

Satoshi shared a smile with his beloved and he turned his head to the coffee table where his thoughts were confirmed.

\- Kazu-chan, did you eat the whole pot of chocolate ice cream again?  
\- Yep.  
\- It's not reasonable, you should eat healthier knowing you're expecting a baby!  
\- I know, but the baby wanted it and it pleased him besides.

The architect pulled away from her and caressed her knees for a brief moment with a chuckle before getting up, grabbing the empty pot of ice in the process to put it in the trash.

\- By the way, what did you buy? She asked.  
\- Healthy food to prepare a healthy dinner in the hope of having a healthy baby.  
\- Hmm ... that's a lot of times "healthy" in one sentence, Honey.

The young man jerked his tongue out as he took his groceries out of the plastic bags to put them away and she grinned at him before they laughed in unison with their puerility.

\- I love you. Kazumi said.  
\- I love you too, future Mrs. Ohno. Well, before I forget, Toma and Jun would like us to babysit Mirai tomorrow.  
\- Oh ... Jun-chan fell on her head?  
\- She tries to cut the cord with her daughter. Apparently, we are the second step after leaving her to her parents and those of Toma.  
\- Hum. I wonder if I will be as protective as she is with the baby ...  
\- Do you really want to spend your life behind Lychee for fear of him getting hurt?  
\- Um, no. It would not do him any good and if my brother can't keep Lychee from time to time, he's going to have a depression. Kazumi said with a chuckle.  
\- Nee-chan and my dad want their baby-sitting share too.

The young woman threw her head back and smiled as she watched the ceiling.

\- This baby will really have a nice family ... If you withdraw your mother.  
\- I'm not going to contradict you. I don't want her to approach Lychee, much less alone. I'm glad she and my father will be divorced soon and that she'll be wiped out of my family.  
\- Hum.  
\- You mumble a lot today.  
\- I told you, I'm tired. Lychee has not finished playing with my sleep.  
\- It looks like Lychee is going to look like you. Satoshi teased, putting on his apron.  
\- Yet it seems to me that most of the time, it's you who disturbs my sleep by keeping me awake. She replied with a small smile.  
\- I admit, this is another of my talents, I am the god of the bedroom!  
\- If it please you... Sighed Kazumi rolling her eyes but knowing he was right.

*****

\- ... And above all, if there is any problem you call immediately okay?

The architect and the writer smiled and the young man hastened to reassure his friend.

\- Don't worry, Jun-chan, I've already kept my sister's daughters, remember?  
\- I know, I know ... It's stronger than me ... Despaired the young woman.  
\- Mirai-chan, you give daddy and mommy a goodbye kiss? Asked Toma.  
\- Hum!

The girl threw herself on her father's neck, he took her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek while Jun did the same. Toma passed her on to his best friend and Mirai did not lose her smile.

\- We'll be back around 11pm. Take care of my baby.  
\- She's not a baby anymore, darling. Mirai is a big girl, ne?

The girl nodded with a vigorous nod that made her mother smile. She sighed and let herself be dragged by her husband.

\- Itterashai! Kazumi shouted, waving her hand.  
\- Mama, Papa, itterashai! Mirai said imitating her.  
\- Have fun ! Satoshi added as their couple of friends moved away.

Once back in their car, Jun glanced at the back seat and sighed at the sight of her daughter's empty car seat.

\- Jun-chan, relax.  
\- At least when I'm at work my mind is immersed in my tasks and keeps me from thinking about it.  
\- Well tonight, it will be plunged into our romantic dinner. You who love fancy restaurants, you should be happy to dine in it after almost three years of family restaurants and fast food.  
\- You are right. I should enjoy this moment with you and you alone instead of thinking about our daughter all the time.  
\- She'll be fine, Satoshi and Kazumi are great with the kids.  
\- I know, she's in good hands.

Jun smiled at her husband and he leaned down to kiss her and shake her hand briefly before they leave Satoshi and Kazumi's building.

*****

\- Are you ok Mirai-chan? Satoshi asked from the kitchen counter as he was preparing dinner.

The little girl immediately lifted her head from her pile of cubes and nodded before going back at it, helped by Kazumi.

\- It's a beautiful tower that you build, ladies.  
\- Papa taught me how to do it!  
\- Hontou? Me too, it was my dad who taught me and my big brother helped me make them gigantic, up to the ceiling! Said the young woman.  
\- Wow! It's super cool ! I wanna make a pile like that too !

The author chuckled and patted the little girl's head affectionately.

\- Of course !  
\- You should be quick, I don't have much left to do for dinner. Said Satoshi.  
\- Yabai! Kazumi-chan hayaku!

Mirai and Kazumi were busy and once the tower was too high for the girl, the young woman carried her in her arms to help her add cubes to their creation while being careful not to make it fall. They had just finished when Satoshi put the plates full on the table and the author put Mirai down on the ground before stretching her back a little while then sit around the meal. The rest of the evening went well and Kazumi insisted on putting Mirai to bed. Satoshi let her go and during that time did the dish and tidied up the cube tower, not without first taking a picture of it to show his friends when they came to pick up their daughter.

At the end of his tasks, the young man noticed that three quarters of an hour had passed without Kazumi coming back. He worried briefly as he went to their room to see what was going on and found that his fiancée had just fallen asleep beside Mirai. He smiled to himself and came over to kiss her and then do the same with her belly.

\- Good night, little Lychee.

He let them sleep and left the room. Enjoying being quiet alone to work a little bit.

*****

\- Aaaah... I'm full... Said Jun as she and her husband were leaving the restaurant where they had dined, hand in hand.  
\- I like how, in this kind of situation, your words contrast with your so classy and neat appearance.  
\- It breaks the myth of the femme fatale that you married! She mocked as he opened the door of their car.  
\- You will always be the femme fatale that I married, even disfigured and with 200 kilos more.  
\- That's nice of you, honey.

The publisher kissed Toma on the cheek before he closed the door to pass the driver's side.

\- Where are we going now?  
\- Surprise! Her husband answered by starting their vehicle.

The young woman snapped her tongue with a chuckle and leaned against the edge of her window all along the way. She tried to recognize the surroundings but it was too dark for that. Then, finally, after a few minutes, the architect parked. He then left the car and opened the door of his wife.

\- You come ?

Jun grabbed his hand and let himself be guided, the place was lit by lampposts and they were apparently at the foot of a hill. A few moments were enough to recognize the place.

\- The cherry tree hill? She asked as they started the climb.  
\- Hum! This is where our love began. I brought you here the day I declared myself.  
\- I remember. Said Jun smiling in the dim light. It's also where you proposed me to marry you.  
\- Yep!

The publisher chuckled.

\- I remember that at these two moments, I thought to myself: "Finally he did it!"  
\- What?  
\- I was waiting to see if you were going to make the step forward, but I already had a little idea of what you were going to do. It was not less magic, I reassure you. The real facts are far more striking than the imagination.  
\- You ! Laughed Toma just before kissing his wife.

At the top of the slope, they admired the view without letting go of the other's hand and Jun breathed a long sigh of well-being, finally happy to spend time alone with her husband. For the last three years she had been almost devoted to their daughter only and she bit her lip as she realized how frustrating Toma must have been. Thinking of that, she squeezed his hand a little harder in his and turned to him.

\- Gomen ...  
\- Hum?

The architect had turned to her, without understanding.

\- You were right, I was stuck to Mirai since she was born. I almost forgot we were a couple at first and that's also important. I'm sorry.

The young man looked at her without saying a word, just smiling at her. Then he approached and hugged her before kissing Jun's forehead.

\- I already told you, our couple has seen others. I can't blame you for being a great mom for the second woman of my life. I love you so much, Jun-chan, nothing will be able to separate me from you, never.  
\- Even if I become hysterical and living with me is a real pain?  
\- Of course !

Several seconds passed during which the couple stared in the whites of the eyes of each other and where a billion emotions passed through the publisher's brain.

\- I love you too. She breathed after this moment of silence.

*****

\- She's asleep but don't make noise, Kazumi sleeps with her. Satoshi muttered as he entered his room followed by Toma and Jun back from their romantic outing.

The three adults approached the bed where Mirai and Kazumi were sleeping, and Toma took his daughter gently in his arms. The girl frowned but did not wake up and snuggled a little closer to her father, the author, meanwhile, continued to snore on her side of the bed. Satoshi and his friends contained their laughter and since the mission of fetching Mirai was accomplished, they slipped away from the bedroom.

\- She fell asleep putting Mirai-chan in bed, she sleeps like a stump since she is pregnant. Whispered Satoshi.  
\- She's lucky, I vomited from morning to evening and from evening to morning. Jun said with a bitter smile.  
\- Do you think she will keep pace with your wedding? Joked Toma.  
\- Otherwise we will simply close the festivities sooner.  
\- Does she know ? Asked Jun.

Satoshi shook his head.

\- No, I didn't tell her anything. Her doctor explained everything to me the other day while she was in another room for her blood test.

Toma patted her friend's shoulder.

\- It'll be ok, just relax.

Satoshi nodded.

\- I know I know.  
\- Well, we'll leave you and go home. We have to put Mirai in bed and we are pretty exhausted too.  
\- Hum. Sleep well.

The architect opened his front door to let the family out and once it closed behind them, he went to shower quickly and then slip alongside his fiancée in their bed. There, he first kissed her belly and then her forehead, whispering that he loved her even though she probably did not hear him, deep in the land of dreams. He then rested his head on his pillow without taking his eyes off Kazumi's face, lit only by the rays of the moon that managed to make their way through the window. Then, slowly, he sinked himself into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

They had seen big. That's what Kazumi thought when she saw everyone getting busy in the room where the wedding reception was going to take place. Wedding that would take place the next day already. This thought gave the young woman a shudder just before two hands came to rest on her hips and a chin on her shoulder.

\- Are you cold ?  
\- Huh? No no. Don't worry.

She kissed him on the cheek and then turned to face him.

\- I'm just excited about this wedding. It's crazy, isn't it? Tomorrow we will be married!  
\- Hum and parents in a little over 5 months. Satoshi smiled before kissing his beloved.  
\- Hey, lovebirds!

The couple turned to the source of the call that was none other than Jun accompanied by Satoshi's sister.

\- I thought we said: "No flirt until wedding, once arrived at the hotel". Mitsuki teased.  
\- You forget that the future bride overflows with pregnancy hormones. The editor added with a smirk.  
\- Whatever ! Protested Kazumi.  
\- Seeing the head of my brother, I rather have the impression that Jun-chan has put in the mile.

Indeed, Satoshi had become scarlet.

\- It must be torrid between you.  
\- Jun-chan! Stop bothering him, see! He doesn't like talking about our intimate life like that ... Laughed Kazumi pinching affectionately the cheek of her man.  
\- Anyway, keep your enthusiasm, it's part of the game!  
\- I think I'll go see if they need help on this side. Said Satoshi just before disappearing to join a small team who was busy placing tables.

The three young women laughed at the young man for a brief moment.

\- I should go and greet the guests arriving at the hotel. Kazumi said as she prepared to leave the room.

She was nevertheless stopped by Jun who held her by the arm.

\- Certainly not, you must be tired of the trip yourself, and you must rest to be in top form for the wedding. Mitsuki-san will welcome your guests while you and I go up to your room, order a bunch of junk food and relax.

The future bride raised an eyebrow.

\- You? You'll stuff yourself with junk food?  
\- What? It happens to me. Come on, don't argue! Said Jun pushing her friend by the shoulders to the exit.  
\- The last time I saw you gulping junk food, you were pregnant yourself. Something to hide Jun-chan?  
\- Absolutely not. Answered her friend, patting her on the top of her head. If you want to know everything, the sea was red still three days ago!  
\- Thank you for that clarification. laughed Kazumi as she and her friend disappeared from the reception room.

*****

Some time later, the two young women were chatting on the large double bed in the bride's room, eating cookies.

\- Aaah ... Here at least Satoshi can't tell me what to eat. Kazumi said happily, charging an umpteenth cookie in his mouth.  
\- Men don't understand anything about pregnant women. Said Jun doing the same. What's your thing?  
\- My thing ?  
\- Yes, I mean, the thing that you can't stop eating since you're pregnant.

The young woman rolled her eyes and thought.

\- I don't know, I would say that's pretty much anything sweet on this planet.

The author and the publisher laughed and Kazumi stroked her belly for a moment.

\- This baby will probably become really fat if I continue but I can't stop, I swallow a big chocolate ice cream almost every day when I get home.  
\- Do you eat healthy from time to time?  
\- When Satoshi prepares it.  
\- I see.  
\- At the moment, the doctor says that the weight of the baby and mine are good then ...  
\- Be careful that it doesn't change. Said Jun half seriously and half jokingly.

The author mumbled something incomprehensible and took another cookie.

\- How was your wedding with Toma?  
\- Hmm ... it was a small ceremony with our families and close friends, something simple and yet magical.

Kazumi stared at her friend for a moment. Seeing her head, the publisher laughed a little.

\- What?  
\- I would have thought you would have had a big wedding with half a thousand guests in a big castle abroad or something of the style.  
\- Naaaah ... We got married rather young, we had neither the money nor the desire nor the time for a big wedding at the time. You saw, right? All the cheap plans that I spun you for yours ...  
\- That's right, but still ... I thought you were just stingy ...

Jun laughed and nudged her friend.

\- Oi! No violence to pregnant women! Laughed the future bride.

The publisher rolled her eyes and put her glasses back on her nose.

\- Immediately the big words! She teased.

Kazumi pulled her tongue out.

\- So ? Ready to marry Satoshi?  
\- I'm carrying his baby, I think that the question does not arise anymore.  
\- What? You could choose to run far away and raise the baby alone.  
\- Poor child.  
\- Don't say that, it's your baby, you'll do a great job and he'll be half like you.  
\- And half like Satoshi ... Awwwww the baby will be much too adorable! Said the author stroking her belly again.  
\- I know, I know, creating a human being is wonderful. How far are you again?  
\- 16 weeks next week.  
\- Hum. More or less at the same stage, I started to enter the baby shops as soon as I met one and buy almost everything they had on the shelves.  
\- When you were expecting Mirai?  
\- When I was expecting Kagero.

There was a moment of embarrassed silence before Jun spoke again with a smile.

\- I was crazy for my first pregnancy, at the same stage for Mirai, I didn't dare to rejoice or even attach myself to the baby too much. We bought a lot of her stuff a month or two before she was born.  
\- I'm sorry, Jun-chan.  
\- Don't worry. Mirai is three years old, she is in great shape, happy, awake and I mourned Kagero once I held my baby safe and sound in my arms. Without what happened, I probably would not have had my wonderful little girl.  
\- But you would have had your little boy.  
\- It's true. But life has decided otherwise and I love mine more than anything today so I guess it's bad for a good.

The two young women exchanged a smile and the youngest put her head against her friend's shoulder as she picked up another cookie.

\- Kazumi-chan ... Did you pick up a cookie again?  
\- Oi! Don't judge me ! Laughed the future bride.

*****

Sho and Masaki were going back to their hotel room after dinner with the bride and groom and their families. It was the first time this had happened and the meeting with the Ohno wasn't entirely a pleasure.

The couple dropped to the bed and sighed with one voice as they stared at the ceiling above them.

\- Did you see the look that this woman gave us when she knew we are together? Asked the youngest.  
\- The question would be rather: how not to see it?  
\- Kazu-chan warned us but still, I don't like this woman.  
\- Satoshi-kun's parents are going to divorce, right? And then she will leave the family.  
\- Good riddance ! I would prefer that this ignoble woman stay away from my little sister.  
\- Your little sister is getting married and having a baby, she's no longer a little girl, she is able to manage without you a few times.

Masaki pouted and tugged at his partner.

\- Mou ... You too have a little sister and I'm sure you think like me, Sho-chan ...  
\- You're kidding ? It's not the same thing, I hardly ever see her and she has a career and a child. And besides Kazumi-chan have Satoshi-kun and the rest of his family on her side then you're not the only competitor in her defense.  
\- Hum ...  
\- Don't worry about that!

Sho straightened up and kissed the lips of his companion who immediately found his bright smile back and replied to the kiss.

\- Ne ! Ne ! Did you see the face of Satoshi-kun? He looked ... Hum ... Upset? Frustrated? Maybe a little of both ...  
\- They play the game to have the least possible love exchanges until the wedding, you're surprised that he pulls a strange face ? He can do nothing tonight with your sister.

The teacher burst out laughing.

\- Sho-chan ... She's expecting a baby... what do you want them to do?

The reporter stared at his partner, who was still laughing and with a small smile, patted him on the shoulder.

\- I think I still need to teach you two or three things.

*****

Early in the morning, Mitsuki and Jun had abandoned husbands and children and were approaching Kazumi's room. With a double of the magnetic card that opened the door, they entered the room where the young woman was still asleep and went to her bed before waking her gently.

\- Kazumi-chan ... Jun whispered, shaking her a little.

The author mumbled in the pillow and turned on her back to stretch and then only open her eyes.

\- What are you doing here ? What time is it ? She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
\- It's 8 o'clock, you're getting married today, it's time to get up and start getting ready. Mitsuki said as Jun opened the curtains, dazzling her friend still in bed.

The publisher then faced the bed again, smiling widely and hands on her hips. Kazumi had turned to avoid the light.

\- Let me sleep another two or three hours... she moaned.  
\- No way ! Come on wake up ! Today is a great day and there is still plenty to do!

For any answer the bride rolled into a ball and covered herself completely with the sheet, uttering an exasperated groan.

*****

\- You're not eating?

Satoshi, who was only passively stirring his fork on his plate since Toma, his daughter and he had gone down to breakfast, shook his head and finally put the utensil on the table.

\- The stress of marriage. Don't worry, once the ceremony is over it will be better. Said his friend who cut Mirai's pancakes into small pieces. Here, darling, you can eat now, dad cut everything to bits for his princess.  
\- Arigatou! Replied the girl with a broad smile.

Toma smiled, kissed his daughter's head and started his own plate.

\- Everything is ready, I am sure you will have a wonderful wedding.  
\- I have no doubt about it...  
\- Aren't you eager to see Kazumi-chan in her dress?  
\- Of course I can't wait, it's not been 24 hours since I saw her and yet I miss her. We had not slept separated for so long and since she was pregnant I feel like a need to be close to her all the time.  
\- It's normal, as soon as the love of your life carries your baby ... With Jun-chan it was the same.

Satoshi chuckled and his gaze drifted to Mirai, who had nearly ate all her pancakes.

\- You have a big appetite, Mirai-chan! He said.  
\- I love pancakes with honey!  
\- It's nice to sleep at the hotel huh? Asked her father.  
\- Hum! We can come back ... Uh ... Every week?

The two adults burst out laughing and Toma wiped her daughter's mouth with her napkin.

\- Sweetheart, we can't sleep at the hotel so often or else daddy and mommy will have no money anymore.  
\- Pity. Said Mirai shrugging.  
\- Come on, finish your pancakes and then we'll have fun in the park. I feel that Uncle Satoshi needs to get some fresh air.

Mirai complied and Satoshi exchanged a grateful look with Toma before finally eating the content of his plate.

*****

Finally, about an hour before the ceremony, Kazumi who had just passed into the hands of the hairdresser, was sitting next to the window of her room and watched the last few guests arrive.

She sighed and leaned against her elbow resting on the edge of the glass while her other hand had joined her belly, like a reflex. She had not even seen Satoshi today, and it seemed extremely long after three years with him. It was always him who woke her up in the morning with a kiss on her forehead that seemed to erase all the dark thoughts from her head, allowing her to always get up on the right foot ever since she had him in her life. She sighed again. It had only been a question of 24 hours without the slightest act of love before a lifetime together with the love of his life. At this simple idea, a swarm of butterflies flew into the hollow of her belly and she blushed, happy that her friends could not see her excitement at the idea of marrying the architect.

The young author, immersed in her thoughts, did not even notice that her friends had returned to her room, already ready in their bridesmaids' dresses. It was only when Jun laid a hand on her shoulder that the bride jumped.

\- Ready for your makeup and put your dress on?

The author nodded and some time later, she was ready, facing the large mirror in her room. The image it sent back seemed straight out of one of the dreams she had had as a child. She bit the inside of her cheek to make sure this time it was the reality and the emotion almost overwhelmed her but she could not bring herself to spoil the makeup that Jun had spent her time to apply to her. The published adjusted her veil and smiled at their reflection as she put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

\- You are perfect. If Satoshi does not shed a tear when he sees you, believe me, he will cry for something else.

The two young women shared a laugh.

\- I can hardly believe I'm going to get married.  
\- Me too. You grew up well my child.

Kazumi gave her friend a pat and Mitsuki, who had gone out a few minutes before, entered the room.

\- Kazumi-chan, someone wanted to see you, he was waiting sheepishly in front of the door.

At these words, she took a step further into the room and Masaki walked in after her.

\- Yo! He looked a little embarrassed.  
\- Mas'? What is happening ? A problem ?  
\- No no. Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you before the ceremony, from a brother to his little sister.  
\- Come on, Jun-chan. Said Mitsuki, taking the publisher out. We'd better leave them in private.

The two young women left the room, leaving Masaki and Kazumi alone.

The young man began to admire his little sister and smiled with all his teeth before grabbing one of her hands to make her turn slowly.

\- You are beautiful.  
\- Thank you.

They went to sit on the bed of the bride.

\- So that's it ? It's finally the big day.  
\- Hum.  
\- Stressed ?  
\- I would rather say excited.  
\- It's certain. To be bound forever to the one we love is a big step. Wow ... I feel like it was yesterday that I met you for the first time. We were so small ! We took our bath together at that time, remember?  
\- How to forget ? The bathroom looked like a pool after our visit. Kazumi Chuckled.  
\- And to say that now we share the bathtub with our respective men ... I even took a bath with yours ...

The young woman gave a little laugh.

\- But you didn't see him naked.  
\- Are you sure you don't want to give me a clue about what I have not seen?

His sister nudged him and placed both her hands at a specific distance from each other with a small smirk.

\- Ooooh ... I understand better why you marry him ...  
\- Oi! Kazumi laughed giving Masaki another blow.  
\- I'm joking ! If Sho-chan was in my life just to share my bed, that would be known! And I know that Satoshi is a great man, he completes you perfectly. I am happy for you and I love you, little sister.

The teacher pretended to hug her but the young woman pushed him away.

\- Me too I love you but it took more than two hours to get to the result you have in front of you.  
\- Oh ... you're right.

There was a knock on the door, and this time Kazumi's father passed his head through the crack.

\- Honey, it's soon time, we'll go downstairs.  
\- I'm coming.

Masaki got up and helped his sister to do the same. He went out first and when she followed him, her father kissed the back of her hand before presenting his arm for her to take it and Mitsuki handed her her bouquet. She took a good breath and her friends and brother smiled at her before leaving.

\- Ready? Asked Ninomiya-san.  
\- Hum.

She tried to smile despite her stress and They went down the grand staircase that would take them to the venue of the ceremony. In the middle of the steps, a photographer stopped them to immortalize the bride and her father and then stopped only a few steps from the doors that separated them from the guests and the man of his life. The young woman closed her eyes, took a deep breath and the doors opened as a new flight of butterflies took place inside her.

*****

Satoshi pulled his shirt collar off his neck for a brief moment and then cleared his throat. Fortunately for their outdoor wedding, it was a wonderful weather. Everything was perfect for now, he stood there, in front of the altar where he and Kazumi were finally going to seal their love, their families and friends were present, a strategically posted photographer was waiting to immortalize the ceremony from every angle and it was not long before we announced that his future wife, the only one still missing, was ready.

The music started and the guests got up to turn to the doors leading into the hotel. The young man's heart began to pound and Toma, who was standing next to him as his Best Man, patted his shoulder and smiled at him as if he was aware of his stress.

Mitsuki appeared closely followed by Jun in identical purple dresses and when they had gone up the aisle and stood at their level, Satoshi knew that one of the crucial moments of his life had finally come and she appeared. The woman of his life appeared holding her father's arm and his heart exploded. His eyes focused only on her and he was cut off completely from the rest of the world.

He could see only her radiant face, her smile similar to his the second he had seen her, her in her white dress that seemed to have been made just for her and the closer she got to him, the more his love was beating in his chest.

Kazumi was soon near him and his father separated from her after she kissed his cheek. The next minute he could finally look back into her eyes, their hands met again and the architect swore to himself that this was the greatest moment of happiness of his life.

*****

Kazumi kept staring at the silver ring that shone on her ring finger with her engagement ring, while a smirk, no doubt a little silly, never left her face since the end of the ceremony. She had not left the arm of the man she could now introduce as her husband and they had just received the congratulations of another guest at the party when she saw someone who changed her smile of pure happiness in an embarrassed one. Satoshi had seen it too and hugged his wife a little closer.

\- Airi-san. Greeted the architect.

The young woman smiled at them and immediately turned to Kazumi who felt her stomach knot a little.

\- Kazumi-san, it's nice to meet you! Congratulations ! Said Airi, shaking her hand vigorously.  
\- Thank you... me too...  
\- It's partly thanks to you that we are here, Airi-san.  
\- I didn't do anything. It's you who found each other. If you didn't love each other sincerely, this wedding would not have happened.  
\- Have you ... been fine for the past few years?  
\- Yes I'm fine. I met someone nice.  
\- It's amazing. I am happy for you.  
\- Thank you. Is your mother here?  
\- No, she only attended the ceremony to look good. Why ?  
\- I would not want to cause scandal at your wedding, everything is really perfect.  
\- Thank you. And rest assured, enjoy the evening.  
\- How nice. I'll leave you, you must have lots of other guests who want to see you. Congratulations again!  
\- Thank you ! Replied the couple in unison.

Airi moved away and Kazumi sighed discreetly. Only moments later, Mitsuki took the mic to announce the opening of the ball and Satoshi turned to his wife.

\- It's our moment. Are you ready ?  
\- Hum. She smiles.

He dragged him to the center of the track to the applause of the guests and the song they had chosen started. The newlyweds then began the dance they had repeated during the few weeks of preparation for the wedding. Kazumi was far from talented in dancing, but Satoshi guided their movements to perfection and for the few minutes that the song lasted, the young woman had the impression of flying with him to heaven.

Later, the evening was in full swing and the author found herself soon a little tired but still overwhelmed by happiness, huddled in the arms of her husband while a slow was played in the room.

\- Did I ever tell you that you were beautiful?  
\- At least a billion times and only a million just with your eyes.

Satoshi chuckled and kissed his partner on the forehead before placing his chin on the top of her head.

\- You looked angry earlier, when Airi came to greet us.  
\- No no...  
\- I know it's not the truth. I thought we agreed about inviting her.  
\- Yes, of course, it's just ... Now that we're here ... I can't help but tell myself that it could have been her wedding 3 years ago. She must be a little jealous no?  
\- Kazu-chan, she and I were not in love. A wedding without an ounce of love, it's sad, don't you think? If we had got married, it would have been the most depressing and uncomfortable day of my life. While with you, I have the impression to live a waking dream. If she is jealous, jealous of what? A beautiful and expensive reception?  
\- Hum all didn't cost a fortune ... Thanks Jun-chan and your sister. Kazumi said with a smirk.  
\- You understood me. He laughs kissing his beloved.

She closed her eyes and a few moments later, yawned.

\- Tired, Honey ?  
\- Hum. I'm a little sleepy.  
\- These last weeks have been exhausting, especially when we're expecting a little lychee.  
\- What do you propose in this case?  
\- That we disappear from this evening and we join our nest of love.

The young woman raised an eyebrow.

\- Our nest of love?  
\- Of course, there is a suite reserved for our first night as husband and wife.  
\- Interesting. Guide me, my dear husband.  
\- With great pleasure !

And with that, Satoshi dragged his wife out of the reception to their room.

*****

Kazumi sighed at ease when she was totally immersed in the hot water of the large bathtub of their suite, leaning against the chest of her man who was kissing her nape and shoulder.

\- And to say that the white dress of the bride is a sign of purity ... she said.

The couple chuckled.

\- I missed you, with the preparation of the wedding I have the impression of not having made love for months.  
\- Don't worry, I felt it well. Kazumi said with a small smirk.  
\- Finally a moment just for us. The first of a long series.  
\- Not for a very long time, I remind you that you left your baby inside of me and that it will come out someday.  
\- I know.

The young woman closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water, the contact of Satoshi against her and the caresses of his thumbs that had found the backs of her hands. She relaxed then completely and let herself be carried away by her happiness.

\- Kazu-chan?

The young man's voice made her jump and realize that she must have fallen asleep.

\- Hmm ... Yes? She asked.  
\- You had fallen asleep, I think it would be better to go out and go to bed, the day was long. He said as he stood up to leave the bath.

He then wrapped a towel around his hips and helped his wife go out, dried her, had her put on a bathrobe and he put on underpants before helping her slip into her pajamas. They then went out of the bathroom and it was there that Kazumi noticed two suitcases and her bag near the door.

\- What is this baggage? I don't remember bringing these suitcases.

For any answer, Satoshi took her to sit on the bed and went to get something in the pocket at the front of one of the suitcases. He then settled on the bed with her, sketching a broad smile.

\- You said yourself that we do not have much time left just the two of us and it's our wedding so I thought a romantic trip would be welcome. We're leaving tomorrow.

The author did not know what to say and remained speechless for a moment. Satoshi handed her what he had out of the pocket : two plane tickets to Hawaii.

\- Hawaii? But the plane ride ... Lychee ... she said, carrying a hand to her belly.  
\- I have everything planned, I talked about it with your doctor, he says that your pregnancy is stable and that the plane does not represent a risk for you and the baby. Oh! And concerning your motion sickness he advised me a mediation safe for Lychee and we will travel in first class so that you are perfectly at your ease.  
\- Wow ... Ohno Satoshi, you're the craziest man I know ...  
\- And guess what ? You married me!

The young woman burst out laughing at his proud expression and kissed her husband with all her love.


	8. Chapter 8

\- I finally managed to put her to sleep. Toma murmured as he came out of his daughter's room on tiptoe.

He rejoined his wife, who was probably reading the manuscript of one of her authors in their bed and kissed her tenderly. The young woman smiled and put the pile of sheets back on her bedside table.

\- I'm exhausted after the wedding, I'm glad to have returned home and to be able to rest.  
\- Me too ! All I want now is to sleep.

The young woman gave a little laugh, took off her glasses and lay down in front of her husband. Their hands met in the middle of the mattress and she closed her eyes with a long exhalation.

\- Are you anxious about Mirai's first day at daycare tomorrow?  
\- A little. We can't really hide anything from you.  
\- I am your husband, I read in you as in an open book.

The editor chuckled and her thumb caressed the back of Toma's hand.

\- Everything will be alright. He said.  
\- I know. I have more confidence now. She will be in good hands.

Jun smiled and her husband imitated him. He knew she was sincere and he was proud of her for successfully cutting the cord with their daughter. They were both happier, and so were he. He kissed the young woman.

\- I'm proud of you, you handle it better than I thought.  
\- It would seem, actually. It's true that I feel a little freer since we leave her more often and she loves to go to our parents or Satoshi and Kazumi-chan's home.  
\- Speaking of them, they must have lots of lovemaking sessions in Hawaii.

The publisher laughed and slapped Toma on the arm.

\- They must be arriving after hours of flight and a month of fast wedding planning, if you want my opinion, they must be sleeping right now.  
\- Well it's not as if we were going to call them to find out, in both cases we would only disturb them. Still, does not that make you nostalgic, this wedding? Do you remember our life as newlyweds?  
\- When we just started our businesses and we didn't have money?  
\- Not that aspect! laughed Toma. I'm talking to you about when love overwhelmed us, when we were making love at any time of day and in every room of our apartment.  
\- We only had two rooms so it was fast. teased Jun.  
\- Oi! Just say that marrying me was a mistake then !  
\- Absolutely not. I love you and you know it. It was a nice time.  
\- Now we have good jobs, a nice house and ...  
\- Mirai. Jun breathed with a smile.  
\- Hum. She is the most beautiful thing our wedding has produced. I can't wait to see Satoshi's head when he will become a father.  
\- If their baby is a boy, we could marry our children. Jun chuckled.  
\- I don't know if I find this idea cute or ridiculous.  
\- A little of both maybe.  
\- Um maybe. Well, what if we slept? Tomorrow is a big day.  
\- Approved request.

The architect sat up and extinguished the light before settling down with his wife.

\- Oyasumi, Jun-chan.  
\- Oyasumi.

*****

Kazumi was awakened by the sound of the waves and a light sea breeze. Her eyes then opened and faced a half-open glass door giving a beautiful view of the beach. She smiled and turned on her back to stretch. The place next to her was empty but she did not have time to panic because she saw her husband sitting in an armchair a little further away, facing her. Sitting cross-legged, he held his sketchbook with one hand and a pencil with the other.

\- Hello did you sleep well ?  
\- Hello. Wonderfully good and you? She asked as she sat in the bed carefully.  
\- The best night of my life. On my honeymoon with the woman I just married and the sea. What more can I ask for?

Kazumi chuckled and with a smirk, left the bed. She approached her man and had him drop his notebook to sit on his lap and kiss him. Satoshi broke the kiss and his hand slipped on his wife's belly.

\- I almost forgot Lychee.

The author chuckled as her man kissed her belly like every morning.

\- He grows more and more, he's clearly visible now. Ne little guy? Said Satoshi in total admiration of his wife's slight baby bump.

Kazumi rested her head against Satoshi's shoulder and relaxed completely under his touch as he gently stroked her belly.

\- Lychee may be a girl. She whispered.  
\- I don't care about Lychee's gender, I just want our baby to be perfectly healthy and have everything I love in you.

The young woman raised an eyebrow.

\- Ah yes ? Like what ? She asked, sketching a small smirk.

The architect chuckled.

\- Your mole on the chin ... Your eyes ... Your nose ... Your cute little hands ... Enumerated Satoshi by placing a kiss on every quoted part of Kazumi's body. I know, you don't love them but I do and if our child could look like you a maximum, it would be so wonderful!

Kazumi saw Satoshi's eyes sparkle as he spoke and she could almost feel all the love inside. It was then that she realized that he was the man she had married and who had gave her a baby. Her happiness was so huge at that moment that big tears began to run down her cheeks and she kissed him passionately.

\- You cry ? He asked when they parted.

The young woman dried her tears with the back of her arm.

\- Yes. She said with a broad smile as her fingers slipped into the hair in the young man's neck.  
\- Why this ? I did something ? Are you in pain somewhere?  
\- No ! It's because I love you so much! She declared as her tears continued to flow.  
\- So that's the pregnancy hormones...  
\- Shut up... she replied.

Satoshi just smiled and dried her tears himself.

\- Are you hungry ?  
\- Definitely.  
\- You're lucky. I ordered breakfast at the room service, I wanted to wake you up with the smell of food and coffee.  
\- You are the best. She said kissing him again.

She then saw Satoshi's notebook next to him and grabbed it to flick through it.

\- What did you draw? Dirty things ? She asked, smirking.  
\- Of course not, I have a special notebook for that in my bag.

The young woman pinched him and they admired the sketches of Satoshi together. Kazumi found that he had spent hours representing her on paper with pencils and it made her laugh a little. Then she turned another page and came across drawings of children's faces that seemed oddly familiar to her.

\- What is that ? She asked.  
\- I knew you would find that creepy, I tried to imagine what our baby was going to look like, I relied on photos of the two of us when we were small and little by little I got into the game.  
\- I find that adorable. She says.  
\- It's just sketches, I'm sure our baby will be a hundred times more beautiful in real life. I'm not God or even an artist. He said closing his notebook.

Kazumi kissed him and stroked his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

\- You are an artist. The buildings you imagine are incredible and everything that escapes from a pencil, a pen or a brush that you hold in hand is sublime.  
\- You can't really be objective, you are my wife.  
\- I thought so already before marrying you. She said with a smirk.

Satoshi laughs.

\- You perfectly understood me.  
\- Yes, but you are and will always be a great artist in my eyes.

The architect just smiled and kissed Kazumi. She pulled away from him after making a small grunt and raised a hand to her belly, frowning.

\- You're okay ?  
\- Just ... A weird feeling. As if butterflies were flying or a pile of small bubbles were exploding in my belly.

The young man put his own hand next to his wife's.

\- It did that to me on wedding day and yesterday in the plane but I thought it was just excitement or stress.  
\- Kazu-chan ... I think I read that in a pregnancy book that Jun lent you, it sounds like what they described as the first sensations of the baby's movements ...

The author's eyes widened, gaping and looking down at her belly then back to Satoshi.

\- It's the baby moving?  
\- It seems.

As if to answer Kazumi, the same sensation was felt again and an immense joy seized her, pushing her to caress her belly affectionately.

\- And there you felt it? She asked the young man.  
\- No. He laughed.  
\- Oh ... I guess we have to wait a little longer.  
\- Hum.

Satoshi kissed her on the forehead and someone knocked at the door of their room, a sign that their breakfast had arrived, ending the discussion and forcing the newlyweds to get up.

*****

\- Ok, I'm going to work ladies. Toma said after gulping down his breakfast.

The young man got up, kissed his wife and then his daughter's cheek and smiled at her.

\- Mirai-chan, this is your first day at the daycare, you promise to be nice?  
\- Hum! Nodded the girl.  
\- That's daddy's little girl! He said, ruffling her hair.  
\- Work well honey. Said Jun with a warm smile.  
\- As always ! Have a nice day too, you two! See you tonight !  
\- See you tonight !

The father left the house, leaving Jun and Mirai to finish their meal alone. Once finished, Jun checked again that the bag of her daughter did not miss anything then went to comb her hair and prepare her to leave the house, she put on her shoes and prepared to go out too.

In the car, silence reigned. The young woman glanced in her rearview mirror and did not notice the slightest trace of anguish in her daughter watching the landscape scroll through the window next to her, squeezing her teddy bear. She sighed with relief.

\- Sweetheart ? Are you happy to go to the daycare with a lot of other little children?  
\- Hmm ... the girl muttered.  
\- What's bothering you? Tell mommy, darling.  
\- And if the other little children are not nice?  
\- With such a pretty and kind girl as you? I'm sure no, you'll have fun.  
\- You pick me up at the end of the day?  
\- Yes, as soon as I finish my work I jump in the car and I come to get you.

Jun's smile widened when she heard her daughter laugh and soon she parked in front of the daycare. She got out of her car, pulled Mirai off her seat and put her little bag on her back before taking her hand to cross the gate. At the entrance, a group of other mothers were present and the publisher took her best smile to greet them. They stared at her for a moment and then answered her hello in the most false tone. Jun decided to ignore them and introduced herself to a lady from the daycare who guided her and Mirai to the coat hangers. She helped her daughter remove her shoes and put them in a small locker under the hook where she had hung the girl's backpack. Then came the moment of leaving.

\- Come on, you give me a big kiss sweetheart ? I'm coming back after work.

Mirai threw herself into her mother's arms and kissed her a thousand times before leaving her.

\- I love you ! Be nice ! Said Jun leaving the room while waving her hand.

The little girl did not move her hand very long and turned to go play. Jun smiled, impressed to see how fast her daughter was growing up. When she left the daycare, she passed back next to the mother group. They whispered to each other and when she came up to them, they made complete silence until Jun wishes them a good day and they answer again with their falsity. The publisher grumbled on the few meters that separated her from her car and wondered when driving to her office what they could tell about her when it was the first time she met them.

*****

Sho was working on his computer in the living room when the doorbell rang. Masaki, meanwhile, was at work and would not return until the afternoon when his companion should go to the TV channel for which he worked. The young man got up and went to open, expecting a deliveryman or a door-to-door salesman, he was surprised when he came face to face with his little sister ... And the daughter of this one.

\- Mai ?  
\- Nice to see you, nii-chan. She said. Can we come in?  
\- Yes Yes of course.

Sho let them in, he saw that his niece was pulling a big suitcase behind her but he kept asking questions for the moment, his sister had always been a bit crazy, and he went to make tea for them. Once around the table Mai announced the color.

\- I am going to leave.  
\- Leave where ?  
\- I will travel the Australian desert for my job. She said, taking a sip of her tea.  
\- It's serious ?  
\- Of course that's serious! It's going to be awesome ! But I can't take Umi with me, so I thought I'd leave her with you.  
\- Why not mom and dad? I'm pretty busy, you know ...  
\- Mom and Dad are against my decision ...  
\- They are not wrong ... You've never been the cautious kind ...  
\- Please Nii-chan! In addition you can get to know each other better, she is 7 years old and she has hardly ever seen her uncle!

Sho sighed as he ran his hand over his face and after a brief look at his niece who seemed to prefer the bottom of her cup, turned back to his sister.

\- How long ?  
\- One month.  
\- One month ?!  
\- Is it yes or no ?  
\- All right, all right, yes. But what about school?

Mai fumbled in her bag and took out a piece of paper, which she handed to her brother.

\- The coordinates of the school. She said with a broad smile.  
\- You're not credible ...

*****

\- Tadaima! Masaki called as he entered his apartment.  
\- Okaeri! Replied his companion from the living room.

The young man took off his shoes and joined Sho happily but when he saw a girl sitting next to him in front of the TV, he stopped short and his eyes fluttered a few seconds as he tried to understand.

\- Who is this little girl?  
\- My name is Umi Sakurai. Replied the girl timidly.  
\- Sakurai ... Sho-chan, do you have an illegitimate child?  
\- Of course not, idiot! Umi is my niece, my sister's daughter.  
\- Ooooh ... Nice to meet you, I'm Masaki Aiba, your uncle's boyfriend. He said smiling again and extending his hand to Umi.  
\- I already know that. She said shaking Masaki's hand.  
\- Why did your mother leave you here a school day? Are you sick ?  
\- No, my mom is going to Australia for work and she can't take me.  
\- I see, it's great Australia, I always wanted to go. It seems that there are some great animals there.  
\- Umi-chan will live with us for a month.  
\- A month ! Well ... you don't risk to be bored ?  
\- I took lots of toys! Said the girl with a big smile.

Masaki smiled at her and went to the kitchen for a beer. Sho, meanwhile, left his niece on the couch and came to join his lover.

\- I'm sorry Masa. I should have told you about it but my sister came out this morning and I could not refuse ...

The teacher got out of the fridge and kissed Sho's cheek.

\- Don't worry, it's great that she stays with us and we have a free room. You know that I like children.

The older man smiled, relieved, and kissed his lover before grabbing a beer in the fridge.

\- I'm sure the coming month is going to be great! Said Masaki returning to the living room.

*****

Jun had arrived at the daycare 10 minutes early. When it was five o'clock sharp, two staff came to open the gates while others accompanied the children to the group of parents waiting for them. The publisher bit her lip, eager to know if her daughter had had a good day. She didn't see her right away until she threw herself into her arms, crying. She rubbed her back affectionately to try to calm her and then put her down and dried her little face soaked in tears.

\- Sweetheart ? What is happening ? Did you have a bad day?  
\- She... caught ... My teddy ... sobbed Mirai.  
\- Who's that ? Another little kid?  
\- No ... A lady ... From Daycare ...  
\- What? Which lady is it sweetheart? Jun asked, picking up the little girl back in her arms.

She pointed her finger at a lady in the daycare apron who was chatting with another. The young woman tried to keep calm and approached her to try to solve the problem.

\- Excuse me...  
\- Hai, is there a problem, madam?  
\- My daughter tells me that you took her her teddy bear?

Her interlocutor seemed embarrassed.

\- Well ... That's to say ... Your daughter wandered with a stuffed toy and we were not sure it really belonged to her then ...  
\- You insinuate that my daughter steals toys ?  
\- No, that's not what I meant ...  
\- This teddy bear was offered to her by my husband on the day of her birth, and it hasn't left her since then, I demand that you return it to us.  
\- Hum ... Of course, it's in the playroom, please come in, I'll give it back to you. All my excuses...

*****

\- You realize ? They had confiscated her bear! On the pretext that they didn't see her coming with it this morning and that it could have come from the daycare or could have belonged to another child!  
\- Well ... They are not wrong, it can happen that young children take what does not belong to them. In addition she just arrived at the daycare. Answered Toma who was already under the duvet while his wife was pacing in front of their bed.  
\- Mirai was in tears, Toma! Our little girl was crying all the tears of her little body when I found her tonight when I promised her that everything would be fine!  
\- Calm, now they know it's hers and I'm sure if you write her name on the bear's tag, it will not happen again. Come on, come to bed.

Jun sighed and joined her husband. She snuggled up against him and he stroked her hair as he kissed her temple in the hope of calming her a little.

\- I was shocked to see her crying. It's always going so well when we drop her off at our friends or families' home.  
\- She will cry again, it's like that, don't worry. Tomorrow will be better. There was no other problem, though?  
\- Not with Mirai at least. A group of mothers looked at me strangely when I accompanied her this morning.  
\- Why ?  
\- I don't know.  
\- They must have been subjugated by your beauty.

Jun smiles.

\- I don't think so but thanks for the compliment. You really do know how to talk to women.  
\- Yeah I have talent for that.

The publisher chuckled and pinched her husband.

\- Ouch!  
\- My fingers slipped.


	9. Chapter 9

Kazumi, settled peacefully on a deck chair staring at the horizon from the beach of their hotel, an umpteenth alcohol-free piña colada in her hand suddenly came out of her daydreams when she heard a camera click to her left. She turned and fell on the look of her husband.

\- Satoshi, you were cute when you only drew me, honey. How many photos of me will you still take?  
\- As long as your beauty will last.  
\- Yeah... so forever.  
\- Exactly.

The young woman gave a little laugh and kissed her husband.

\- Enjoy a little, admire the horizon, drink a cocktail. Seriously, Mychee and I love this thing! She said pointing her piña colada with her finger.  
\- Are you sure, is there no alcohol in there?  
\- Sure and certain, I would have tasted it. I will not put our baby at risk for a few alcohol drops.

As reassured, the architect put down his camera and settled on his deck chair before calling a waiter to whom he ordered a cocktail. The man disappeared and they were alone again in their bubble with the sound of the waves.

\- Are you sure it does not bother you that I spend the day fishing at sea tomorrow?  
\- Yes, go have fun, honey. Anyway, I can't accompany you on the boat, I will stay at the hotel or I will do some shopping in the area. In addition Mas' has promised to call me, it may be long, he will surely ask me the details of our wedding night and all those that followed.  
\- It's in your DNA, to be perverted to what I see.

Kazumi blushed and slapped Satoshi's arm.

\- Pay attention to what you say, I can live without sex but I doubt it's your case.  
\- Yes, ma'am. He chuckled.  
\- _Your drink, sir_. Said the waiter coming back with Satoshi's cocktail.

The young man thanked him and tipped him before the waiter moved away again.

\- And if you meet a western blonde girl with big boobs, remember to think of me and the baby with all your might and take a look at your ring finger.  
\- And if she is brunette with big boobs? The architect teased.

The author tried to contain her laugh and beat her husband who was chuckling again.

*****

\- Yosh, Lychee, we finally got back to the hotel. Kazumi said as she closed the door to her room on her way back from the city.

She went to put the bag that contained the items she had just bought on an armchair near the bay window. There, she smiled briefly at the sight of the sea and sat down on the bed to remove her sandals.

\- Lychee, are you hungry ? We will order a snack at the room service, it's daddy who pays ... Well, yes... it means that I pay too now but hey, you're well worth the candle. Monologed the young woman as she plunged into the room service menu.

Once her order was placed and her snack delivered, Kazumi changed to a more comfortable outfit and turned on her computer. Waiting for her brother to skype her, she resumed writing her next novel, munching on the chocolate cookies and drinking the glass of milk she had just ordered. An hour later, she received the long-awaited call and she answered.

\- Hey! How's the bride? Launched Masaki.  
\- Well, good. Hi Mas'!  
\- Oh my god ! My nephew has grown up! I have the impression that you have got some belly since we last saw each other.  
\- Mas' ... We saw each other four days ago at the wedding. You're exaggerating ... said Kazumi, rolling her eyes.  
\- Oh don't take it like that ... It means that the baby is growing well, right?  
\- Hum. She mumbled while her left hand caressed her belly.  
\- So, otherwise, did you had lots of sex with Satoshi? You know, at first I thought that when you're pregnant you can't really do it but Sho-chan told me ...  
\- You're stupid ? You interrupted us on the weekend with dad and mom ...  
\- Yeah, but you didn't look like a pregnant woman yet ...  
\- That's what I say, you're stupid.  
\- Oi! Where is your husband? You killed him by too much sex? Masaki asked with a smirk.  
\- Mas'!  
\- Alright Alright.

Kazumi fell back against the mountain of pillows in the bed of their hotel room, running her hand over her face.

\- Satoshi is at sea, He booked a day of fishing, he returns tonight.  
\- Oh I see. He abandons woman and future-child for fishes! Said Masaki in an excessively dramatic tone.  
\- He sends me mails every two hours with pictures of what he does. And then ? That's great he enjoys himself, he will soon be a father, he will be too busy with the baby to go fishing.  
\- Unless he takes your baby with him.  
\- Over my dead body, at least not until this baby has a proper age to go. I will not spend 9 months making a baby for Satoshi to drop it into the sea.

The author saw her brother chuckling on her computer screen.

\- What?  
\- No nothing. You started talking like a mom, it's adorable.  
\- Yeah, well, the latest news is that it's what I'm going to become.

Masaki sighed without losing his huge smile.

\- You know what ? Mai, Sho-chan's little sister, has a 7 years old daughter and is also a rather adventurous reporter. She just leave to Australia.  
\- Okay but why are you telling me all this with that excited face?  
\- Mai-san has entrusted her daughter to Sho-chan during her absence, so we'll keep her with us for a whole month!  
\- A whole month !  
\- Yep! It's not nice? Oh that's really great! Umi, that's her name, is really a nice little girl. We immediately got along well !  
\- That's normal, you have the same mental age.  
\- Oi!

Kazumi just laughed.

\- It's only been a few days that she is there but ... I'm feeling good in this lifestyle. We are like a little family.  
\- Mas', don't forget that you'll have to return her to her mother in a month.  
\- Yes I know but we may be able to meet again one day.

The young woman could see that her brother's smile was becoming bitter.

\- Mas' if you want a child, you should talk to Sho-kun, there are solutions for same-sex couples.  
\- I know, and we've already talked about it but it would be so complicated. Adoption takes time and if we wanted to have a baby with a surrogate we could not do it legally here, we should go abroad and this method does not please us that much. We would prefer ... Taking care of your baby from time to time, that would be enough for us.  
\- You will always be my first choice as a babysitter and you can come home whenever you want. Kazumi smiles.  
\- How nice. I can't wait for your baby to come into the world! I didn't want to tell you right now but I bought a little bodice for him and a matching t-shirt for me! I'll go get them to show you!

Masaki got up excitedly and came out of the fields of his webcam a few minutes to return with the two clothes he exhibited in front of his sister. "My uncle rocks!" written on the bodice and "My nephew is the cutest ever, bear with it" on the t-shirt at the size of Masaki. Kazumi recognized there her big brother and her heart was warmed up as her laugh escaped her throat.

\- We don't know yet if it's a girl or a boy but I thought "nephew" would be in the general sense.  
\- That's adorable, Mas'. You'll be our baby's favorite uncle, I'm sure.  
\- Sho-chan will be his second favorite uncle but he will be much less cool than me! He will be the boring Uncle Sho-chan! Haha!  
\- Haha! And then there will be the ugly uncle Hiroshi who does not care about him or even his dad and mom. She said, talking to her belly. Ah! But the husband of Mitsuki-nee will surely be great and then there is also Toma-kun ...  
\- Oi! I will be his favorite !!  
\- Yes...Yes... Tempered the young woman.

*****

The night had already fallen when Satoshi slipped into their room on tiptoe. The room was lit only by the moonlight and much less romantically by the computer screen of his wife who was already sleeping, back to him. He approached the bed and saw on his way in the dark that she had dined properly with a room service dish. He turned around to leave the serving with the dirty plates in the hallway and came back in order to shut the computer still on. As he approached, he noticed that a text document was open and curiosity led him to read a few lines, believing that this was his wife's next novel. The architect was mistaken royally. It was a kind of pregnancy diary that Kazumi was obviously holding with exemplary regularity since she had learned that she was pregnant. She must have fallen asleep writing it a little earlier in the evening.

_"Day 62: Wednesday, September 11th,_

_Satoshi went fishing for the day. After a little shopping in the area (which does not look like me but I needed air and my hormones pushed me to the baby stores), I went back to the hotel and I talked with Mas'. Sho-kun's niece is going to live with them for a month and he's still in "best uncle in the world" mode when we talk about the baby._

_Lychee continues to get noticed in my belly, it still feels like gurgles but now, I know it's probably him stirring inside me so I feel more serene when it happens. At least he doesn't seem to be lazy like me ..."_

Satoshi smiled and closed the computer for good before taking off his clothes and sliding against his wife to let sleep invade him.

The next morning he was awakened by a hand gently stroking his cheek as he was kissed on the other. The young man hugged his wife a little closer to him and kissed her neck as she giggled.

\- Cuddly in the morning?  
\- Hum ... I love you, that's all.  
\- You came back late last night, you'll be punished. Kazumi teased.  
\- I called you to warn you, I'll let you know! Grumbled Satoshi, hiding his laughter against his beloved's shoulder.  
\- I know but the fact is there. I didn't even hear you go in, is it you who closed my pc?  
\- Who do you want it to be?  
\- So I guess you read my diary.  
\- I plead guilty.  
\- In this case, two punishments.  
\- It was adorable. I didn't know you were keeping a diary of your pregnancy.  
\- Hum. I started almost immediately when I knew it. It relaxes me and I will keep track of it.  
\- You're so wonderful ... Murmured the architect before melting on the lips of his wife for a tender kiss.  
\- I missed you yesterday.  
\- Me too.  
\- Did you still enjoyed your fishing day?  
\- Well... I haven't caught much, but I can't see myself bringing fish on the plane.  
\- If you do that, I don't know you anymore. Smiles the author.

Satoshi kissed her forehead.

\- And you ? You bought something ?  
\- Some souvenirs for our families and friends and I could not resist sea-themed bathing capes sets with matching washclothes for Lychee.  
\- Aww ... Kazu-chan, you're so cute! And in the same time I'm a little jealous that you were the first to buy something for our baby!  
\- Mas' bought a t-shirt / bodice set a few weeks ago.  
\- Damn ! sweared Satoshi pouting. Hmm, I would like the first thing I will buy for our baby to be special!  
\- As expected from you. Kazumi said. Do you want to see the cute little bathing capes and imagine a mini us wrapped in?  
\- With pleasure. He replied as his wife pulled away from his embrace to pick up the paper bag containing her purchases from the day before.

*****

 

Masaki was busy preparing dinner when he felt a presence in his back and turned around.

\- Umi-chan, did you finish your homework?  
\- hum. Nodded the girl.  
\- Curry, does it suit you? I'm sorry, I never really asked you what you like to eat or not.  
\- I like curry. Umi smiled as she approached the young man shyly.  
\- Yokatta ... Sighed Masaki.  
\- Can I help you Masaki-kun?  
\- Help me ? I suppose...  
\- At home, I always cut carrots and potatoes when mommy makes curry.  
\- Are you sure you're not going to cut yourself?  
\- No, no, I'll be careful!

Masaki then brought a chair to the counter and prepared a cutting board and a small knife for Umi, who started to work carefully and hummed. It made Masaki feel so good that as soon as he recognized one of the many children rhymes he had learned and taught to his little pupils, he accompanied the little girl.

Some time later, the curry was simmering on the fire while both were washing their hands in the kitchen sink.

\- Your uncle will be back around 8 pm, you want to watch a movie while waiting for it? Masaki asked after consulting the clock hanging on the wall.  
\- Hum!  
\- Great, I'm going to prepare the bath first. Smiled the young man. Sit comfortably, I'm coming.  
\- Hai!

At 8pm, the front door opened and Sho's voice echoed to the ears of Umi and Masaki as Zootopia credits ran to the TV screen.

\- Okaeri Sho-ji! Said the journalist's niece when he arrived in the living room by loosening his tie.  
\- Tadaima Umi-chan. He replied, ruffling the little girl's hair.

Seeing the pout and the arms crossed of his companion, Sho laughed a little and hurried to drop a kiss on his lips.

\- I prefer that ! Said Masaki getting up from the couch. Are you hungry, Sho-chan?

The journalist put a hand to his stomach.

\- I'm starving.  
\- Me too ! Umi said excitedly.  
\- Wakatta, wakatta. Sit down, I take care of everything, Sakurai family.

Masaki chuckled for himself as he went to serve the plates in the kitchen. Umi sometimes looked a lot like his uncle and it amused the young man a lot. "At least they can't deny themselves, these two." Thought he.


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting both in Ayano-sensei's waiting room, Satoshi and Kazumi were stamping with impatience at the idea of the second ultrasound of the future mother. She was trying to focus on a note she wrote on her phone for her next novel while her husband could not sit still in his chair. The architect turned his head from side to side, watched every corner of the room a million times, tapped his foot on the floor at a steady pace, changed the position of his hands every 20 seconds. Kazumi's patience was finally fed up by all this as she put a hand on his lap in the hope of calming him down. He immediately turned to her, questioning him with her eyes.

\- Honey, calm down. You make me nervous by stirring like that.  
\- Gomen. I am so excited! We're about to see our baby!

Seeing the Satoshi's joy burst, another patient in front of them laughed a little, which amused the author as well. She kissed her husband on the cheek and then put her phone in her bag.

\- You're adorable, you know that?  
\- You tell me all the time so yes.  
\- We are the following so get you an occupation and remain quiet a little while, take a magazine or something, I don't know.

The young man said nothing more and turned to the display stand next to him, reviewed it for a good 5 minutes and turned back to his wife.

\- There is nothing that interests me.

Kazumi put a hand to her face and sighed.

\- Look, there in the corner is a table, chairs and legos, go have fun.  
\- But it's the kids corner ...  
\- I know...

Fortunately for them, Ayano-sensei's assistant came out of his office with the previous patient, whom she greeted before she left the corridor. The assistant then took a look at her notepad and looked up with a smile.

\- Ohno-san! Ohno Kazumi-san!  
\- Hai! Replied the author, getting up, dragging her husband by the hand.

The assistant closed the door of the obstetrician's office behind them while the couple settled in front of the doctor. Ayano-sensei greeted them briefly, his gaze focused on his computer screen, settling a few things quickly before turning with a smile to Satoshi and Kazumi.

\- Hello, excuse me, I settled some details. So ? How are you ? This honeymoon?  
\- A real happiness, it was perfect! Kazumi answered.  
\- Have you noticed any changes? Any concern?  
\- All is good and it must be a week that I think I can feel the baby move.  
\- Great! You are about 17 weeks far, it is possible. Are you ready for ultrasound?  
\- Hai!  
\- In this case, we can go in the exam room.

A few minutes later, lying on the exam table, Kazumi stared at the doctor's screen with a slight smile just like Satoshi who was standing beside her, while Ayano-sensei moved the ultrasound scan over her abdomen.

\- That's your baby's profile... spine... legs... he enumerated taking measures of the little human being. He moves right now, can you feel ?

The mother-to-be noted with joy that she and Satoshi were not mistaken, and she answered her doctor in the affirmative while Satoshi kept his eyes on their baby, murmuring: "sugoi ..." Every 10 seconds .

Ayano sensei stopped the scan suddenly.

\- I can see the gender of the baby, do you want to know it?  
\- No.  
\- Yes !

Kazumi turned to her husband, frowning.

\- What? Asked this one.  
\- I thought we agreed to keep it a surprise.  
\- Yes... I know but I'm too curious! I would like to know !  
\- You will know it when the baby will be born.  
\- Ooooh Kazu-chan, please... Sensei can tell us now! Begged the architect.  
\- No ! I would like it to be a surprise.  
\- I can tell Ohno-san privately, if you prefer to know at birth, Kazumi-san.

The young woman reluctantly agreed, not wanting to create scandal in public and the ultrasound ended. Ayano-sensei took Satoshi out of the room while the author took the time to get dressed. When she came out, she saw them shake hands and seeing the radiant face of Satoshi, she forgot their conflict for a moment and wondered if her husband was excited at the idea of having a girl or rather a boy .. .

The obstetrician saw her return and completed her file with some documents and photos of the baby while reporting.

\- It's okay, Kazumi-san. Your baby is in great shape, I have not detected anything suspicious or abnormal, keep it up!

He returned her prenatal record and she thanked him. Quickly, the couple found themselves again in the corridor, accompanied by the assistant. The young woman said nothing until they returned to their apartment where she went to get a pineapple yogurt in the fridge just before to drop on the couch and turn on the TV. Satoshi arrived and sat next to her, sliding his hand over her belly. She glared at him.

\- You're angry ? He asked with his beaten dog's gaze.  
\- In your opinion ?

Satoshi withdrew his hand and sighed.

\- Gomen ...  
\- The harm is done anyway. You're so happy that you're going to tell our baby's gender to everyone and I'll be the stupid woman that does not want to know it before birth.  
\- My love...  
\- What? Growled the young woman.  
\- I didn't intend to repeat it to everyone, that's not why I wanted to know, it's for me alone. It will remain a secret between Lychee, me and Ayano-sensei. But especially between Lychee and me.

Satoshi then chuckled briefly under his wife's jaded eyes.

\- This is the first thing we will keep secret so that you don't get angry!  
\- It's missed, I already am.  
\- Kazu-chan ... Why do you want to keep the surprise? Aren't you curious?  
\- Of course I'm curious but I would like to get to know Lychee fully at birth and not put him in a little case before I can hold him in my arms. Maybe Lychee does not want us to know it.  
\- Honey, Lychee has only 17 weeks of existence I doubt he can think about that. Or just... think.

The young woman grumbled and finished her yogurt before handing the empty pot to her husband.

\- Go get another one.  
\- Right away, my love.

The architect got up, threw the empty yoghurt pot into the trash and came back with a new one on the couch where Kazumi caressed her belly with a slightly dejected air.

\- Here. Said Satoshi handing her her yoghurt.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Don't be so upset, honey, come on. We don't care about Lychee's gender, the doctor said he was in good shape and that's the main thing. That's all I can ask for, a beautiful baby ... Healthy... Made with all our love. Said Satoshi kissing the temple, the cheek and then the lips of his beloved at each interruption.

She found a slight smile and huddled against his shoulder while continuing to eat her yogurt.

\- I love you so much, it annoys me ... she mumbled.

Satoshi just laughed and kissed the top of Kazumi's head.

\- Thank you.  
\- Why ?  
\- For keeping this baby.

The young woman's eyes widened.

\- Satoshi, I would never have ...  
\- I know. But you were terrified when you did your pregnancy test. I thought for half a second that we would not have Lychee.  
\- I would never have aborted, never! It's your baby, Satoshi, the most beautiful thing you could offer me. This baby is a small part of you mixed with a small part of me to do something even more beautiful. Oh my god, what do I love you!

The young woman almost threw herself on her husband and kissed him as if her life depended on it. Satoshi hugged her and let himself be carried away by this kiss, sharing with her the sweet taste of the pineapple yoghurt that the author was eating. They parted breathlessly and exchanged a smile as Satoshi brushed a rebellious hair bang away from her partner's eyes. Eyes that darkened and stared at him with envy now. The architect barely had time to blink that his wife was throwing herself on his lips again and tore off his t-shirt.

\- Ka ... Kazu-chan ... he stammered as she opened his belt buckle now.  
\- I want you ... she whispered between two kisses.  
\- That, I ... I thought I notiCED! Satoshi's voice had raised a little when Kazumi had finished with his pants and grabbed the object of her desires, dangerously smirking.

\- Let me take care of that for you, Satoyan.

*****

\- Ohayo Kazumi-chan! Jun started seeing her assistant arrive.  
\- Ohayo J, here's your coffee. Kazumi said, putting down the steaming cup she had brought on her friend's desk.  
\- Thank you.

The publisher automatically took two sips of coffee while the pregnant woman was going to heat water to prepare an infusion while humming.

\- You look good this morning.  
\- I had a wake up... quite sportive, if I may say so. Said the author with a chuckle.

Jun almost spat out her coffee directly on her desk and swallowed before laughing with her friend.

\- This is the funny part of pregnancy, the part where the libido soars. Is Satoshi able to keep up?  
\- More or less.  
\- Tsk. These men ... The rest of the time they are sometimes almost begging us but when we have the hormones on fire there is no one to take care of it anymore.  
\- So true.  
\- Otherwise, your ultrasound yesterday, how was it?  
\- Wonderful, as always and the baby is progressing well, nothing to report.  
\- Do you know the gender now?  
\- The doctor knows it, and Satoshi too. Kazumi grumbled.  
\- Is that so ? You want to keep the surprise?  
\- What's wrong?  
\- No, I'm surprised, that's all. I thought you'd rather be the type to want to plan everything in advance to avoid worry.  
\- It's only the gender of the baby, it does not change anything to know it or not in advance. I want to discover everything about the baby when I have him in my arms. Satoshi was too curious, he asked the doctor to tell him.  
\- He will surely end up telling everyone.  
\- He better not. Said the author waving her fist in the air.

A few seconds later, the water was boiling and the young woman poured it into her cup before sitting down at her own desk.

\- For the moment, I only know about the baby what I saw on ultrasound, which is: the baby has two arms, two legs, a nice profile and he grows healthy while alternating between relaxing and jumping around in my belly. Ah, and he loves pineapple.

Jun laughed again.

\- Did you find your thing?  
\- Yep. Before, I found that Hawaii pizza was an abomination of nature, now it's my favorite pizza garnish and our fridge is filled with pineapple yogurt.  
\- It's not too weird, pineapple. A bit like me with honey.  
\- I want to put it everywhere ... In everything I eat ... Kazumi said thoughtfully. Even sometimes, in bed with Satoshi ...  
\- Thank you but I prefer to avoid details on this last point.  
\- Oh sorry, I wandered. Hmm ...

The young woman took out an agenda from her bag and consulted for a brief moment in silence.

\- Today, Tanaka-san comes to discuss prototypes of covers for his novel at 1pm, Miura-san comes to bring his new chapter at 2:30pm and there are still details to settle for the sale of several novels.  
\- It leaves us time. How is your new novel going? How are Kaoru and Tomoe?  
\- Well, good. I must already be in the writing of chapter 4 or 5.  
\- Oh wow! It's fast!

Kazumi took a sip of his infusion still a little too hot and grimaced as she rested her mug on her desk.

\- I know I know. I feel like a wave of emotions and inspiration is coming over me these days, I feel ... Incredibly well ...  
\- Pregnancy makes you feel better than me, it seems.  
\- Don't be jealous, you have gone through more trials and difficulties to have a baby than me. It is much more praiseworthy.  
\- In the meantime, you don't throw up, you eat like four and you take only the kilos for the baby, not a single excess of fat ...  
\- It's not my fault if we don't have the same metabolism!  
\- How was your mother's pregnancies?  
\- Hum ... For me I think it was easy peasy. For my brother ... The circumstances were not the same, her husband was always drunk and beat her, I think her little pregnancy pains were nothing compared to this.  
\- I forgot that ... Gomen ...

The author smiled and waved her hand in front of her face.

\- It's nothing, it's nothing. She found my father, the first good man she saw and you know the rest of the story.  
\- Hum. Your brother has never been jealous of you? I mean, he was abandoned by his mother with a violent father while you had a stable and loving family from the beginning.  
\- Um I guess he is a little. But he always says that if it had happened otherwise, I would not be in his life and neither would my father ...  
\- I don't understand how some can even think about attacking their own child. When I see Toma and Mirai, when I see how much this man loves his daughter since the second he learned that I was pregnant, it's just impossible for him to hurt her someday.  
\- I have the same feeling and yet my baby isn't born yet. Kazumi said with a chuckle as her two hands landed on her belly. Satoshi is overexcited since I'm pregnant, he reads a lot of books and above all, he is at my feet day and night. Yeah ... Pregnancy is wonderful ...

Jun smiled and rolled her eyes.

\- What? That's right, he has to put on his glasses to read and with that he looks so sexy! That's enough for me to throw myself on him and make love to him like it was our last day on earth.  
\- Again, I precise I don't want details.  
\- Well ... you've probably done a lot worse with Toma.  
\- Maybe but I don't bring the details here.  
\- Rooh Jun-chan don't be so prudish! Teased her friend.

*****

Toma came back quietly from the restaurant he had gone to get lunch for Satoshi and him. He entered the building whistling, lunch in his hands and finally arrived at the door of their office. He then wanted to take the handle and open the door but someone else did it from the inside and Kazumi came out by adjusting her hairstyle a little. She stopped short when she saw him, as surprised as he was of their meeting, and then chuckled.

\- Hi Toma-kun. She says  
\- Hello Kazumi-chan.

The young woman laughed again discreetly before slipping away. The architect watched her go away, blinking his eyes without really understanding the situation, he finally shrugged his shoulders and entered. Satoshi was sitting in his chair behind his desk, as Toma had left him, but he had taken a scarlet color, his hair were a total mess and he was adjusting his shirt and tie. His partner then held an exclamation.

\- Don't say anything, I prefer ... Said his friend by lowering his head to his computer keyboard.

Toma burst out laughing.

\- I see you had a good time! He said putting Satoshi's order on his desk.  
\- I don't know if I can stand it until the birth of the baby ... breathed Satoshi. My wife is changing into a monster full of hormones and mood swings ...  
\- With Jun-chan it was better to avoid ... This kind of activities, because of her delicate pregnancy so I can't help you or give you some advice. I just wish you good luck.  
\- How kind ... Satoshi mumbled.  
\- If I may, you're such a good lover, I left barely a quarter of an hour and your wife looked satisfied when she came out.  
\- Urusai ... Grumbled his friend, passing his hand over his face as Toma was laughing his lungs off.


	11. Chapter 11

Satoshi loved his job but Satoshi also loved days off and being able to sleep late. Today was therefore one of his favorite days. He was still dozing, half aware of the outside world, lying in bed on his back when his senses awoke one after the other. First, his hand met the void and the mattress next to him, then his ears heard Kazumi's humming voice and then his nostrils were tickled by the smell of her pomegranate shower gel and his eyes finally opened to see the ceiling of his room. He closed them for a second, smiling, taking advantage of this calm and soothing moment, listening to the voice of his wife coming from the adjacent bathroom.

He then got up and entered the bathroom where he found the author brushing her hair, dressed in a pretty dress that put the new curves of her body perfectly in value. She saw him in the mirror and smiled as she put down her hairbrush but continued to get ready while the architect approached and surrounded her with his right arm while his left hand discovered the shoulder of his beloved to drop a series of kisses on it.

\- Did you sleep well ?  
\- Good and you ?  
\- As well.  
\- What are you doing ? Satoshi asked as he stuck his cheek to Kazumi's, gently cradling her in his arms.  
\- I am preparing to go out with my mother and your sister to the temple.  
\- Oh ... Today is the day you are going to pray for the good health of our lychee?  
\- Exactly and it's only for ladies so you'll stay nicely here, be a good boy and babysit your nieces.  
\- Hum in this case, I guess I should take a shower.  
\- It seems to me to be a good idea.

The young woman turned around and kissed her husband. He gently put his hands on her stomach.

\- How's my baby this morning?  
\- Your baby is in good shape, he moves a lot.  
\- Please, lychee, grow a little faster, so that I can feel you move too ... pouted Satoshi who was kneeling to kiss the belly of the future mother.  
\- Honey, I have to go out and you to take a shower now. You will have plenty of time to chat with and kiss the baby tonight.  
\- Lychee, your mom is a killjoy. Muttered the architect.

Kazumi slapped Satoshi's head. The latter made a small complaint that hid his laughter badly and he rubbed his head while standing up.

\- That's what it'll cost you every time you'll badmouth about me to our child.  
\- That's why I love you, darling, you don't let anyone walk on your feet.

The young woman smirked and kissed her husband one last time before leaving the room. He began to undress, then Kazumi's voice came from behind the door.

\- Don't forget to wash yourself everywhere !

Satoshi chuckled.

\- Yes mom !

*****

Kazumi was getting ready when the doorbell rang. A broad smile lit up her face and she went to open, eager to find her sister-in-law. At once Konami and Minami almost jumped on her and embraced her.

\- Baby!  
\- Girls, you could say hello to Kazumi first. Said Mitsuki entering the apartment with his youngest daughter.  
\- Ohayo Kazumi-chan! They say, raising their heads.  
\- Ohayo, girls. Smiled the author.  
\- Come on, let her breathe! Their mother scolded them gently before going to kiss her sister-in-law on the cheek.

The girls moved aside and Kazumi leaned over to their little sister, Mako, and kissed her on the cheek, making her giggle.

\- Ohayo Kazumi-chan. the little girl said.

The hostess led the whole crowd into the living room where the girls rushed to the toy box while she and Mitsuki settled on the couch.

\- My mother will wait for us at the shrine, when Satoshi will be back, we'll just have to go.  
\- My dear little brother had work today? Satoshi's sister asked, raising an eyebrow.  
\- No, he's just in the shower, he should be ready soon.  
\- Um I see, Sa-chan slept late. Mitsuki said, slamming his tongue.  
\- I could not wake him up earlier, he's so cute when he's sleeping!

Mistuki smiled in front of the tender look of her sister-in-law and rolled her eyes.

\- Good, now tell me about you, I feel like I have not seen you for years! You look ... resplendent! It's crazy how much the baby has grown since the last time!  
\- I'm pretty good, everything is going well, the baby is in perfect health, Satoshi is my slave and I add pineapple on everything I eat.  
\- A perfectly normal pregnancy, I'd say.  
\- On the other hand, the baby begins to discover my bladder and to play with it, he is also more and more energetic.  
\- This is Satoshi's child, expect to give birth to an extremely stubborn person.  
\- Coupled with my character... hum ... This child will be very easy to raise. Said the young woman with a smirk.  
\- Don't worry about that, you will get there.

Kazumi turned to watch the girls play behind the couch and smiled.

\- I wish that Satoshi and I have children that can get along with each other so well like that...  
\- First try to have this one and raise him some time before thinking of doing more. Laughs her sister-in-law. The kids are really worth it but it's tiring!  
\- When we see your girls, we would not say.  
\- Try to make them eat eggplant or peppers and we'll talk about it again. laughed Mistuki.

It was then that Satoshi arrived in the living room drying his hair. He announced his presence and his nieces abandoned their toys to throw themselves on him. The architect grabbed Mako and put her in his arms as the twins clung to his legs.

\- My dear little brother is finally here, I think it's time for us to go, Kazumi-chan.  
\- Yep!

Kazumi stood up and went to kiss her husband's cheek.

\- Have fun, darling.  
\- I'll try. Said the architect. Cover yourself properly, it's not hot outside.  
\- Yes Yes...

The young woman took her bag and coat and left the apartment with Mistuki.

*****

At the shrine, Kazumi, her mother, and Mitsuki met other pregnant women who came to pray for an easy delivery and the good health of their baby. The joy of all these future-mothers at the idea of having entered the stable period of their pregnancy was almost palpable and on arriving, the author stopped a moment to smell the air with a smile, as for to imbibe herself with all this ambient happiness.

\- A problem, darling? Asked her mother, seeing that she was not following them for a few more steps.

The young woman shook her head and joined her mother and sister-in-law.

\- All is well, I feel great.

The three women advanced a little closer to the temple and the blessing rituals of the future baby could begin. Leaving some time later with her gift bag from the shrine, Kazumi was stopped by her mother who rushed to a shop and quickly returned to her.

\- Here, I bought you this omamori, I hope with all my heart that the birth of the baby will be easy. Not like your brother who refused to go out after hours and hours of labor.

Ninomiya-san briefly rolled her eyes, making the two youngest women laugh.

\- Arigatou Kaa-chan. She said, putting the little embroidered amulet in her bag.  
\- And now, would you like to go to lunch? There is a small restaurant not far from here that makes hamburgers to die for. Said Mitsuki with a small smirk, knowing the adoration his sister-in-law had for this dish.  
\- The baby approves, this little one loves hamburgers you know?

The three women laughed as they walked to Mitsuki's car. They stopped, however, when they saw someone they knew only too well on their way. She approached and instinctively, Kazumi put her hands to her belly in a protective gesture.

\- Okaa-san, what are you doing here? Mitsuki grunted.  
\- Nice to see you too, Mitsuki. Ninomiya-san ... Kazumi-san ...

The eyes of Satoshi's mother lingered on the pregnant woman whom she stared at for a moment before sketching one of those carnivorous smiles of which she had the secret.

\- You look radiant, how far are you now?  
\- Almost 22 weeks. Articulated the author.  
\- Oh really ? To see you I would have said more. And everything is going well?  
\- All is well, thank you. Kazumi answered by gritting her teeth and she was sure that her mother and sister-in-law also contained each other.  
\- Mom, if you came to rot the day of Kazumi-chan, make us the pleasure to go home.  
\- What are you talking about ? Ohno-san complained foolishly. I came to add to her happiness, that's all.

The sexagenarian fumbled in her bag and pulled out a slightly larger amulet that she handed to her daughter-in-law.

\- An amulet, for the protection of the baby after birth, just hang it over the cradle.  
\- Thank you ... I guess.  
\- Well, I'll leave you, you seem to have other plans.

Kazumi saw her sister-in-law open her mouth to speak but close it again as her mother walked off the sidewalk, as if nothing had happened. The author took a last look at the amulet and put it with the one her mother had just given her.

\- What a peculiar woman ... Ninomiya-san breathed.  
\- I know... Sighed Mitsuki by opening the door of her car to settle behind the wheel.

Seeing that the youngest of them continued to fix the direction in which Ohno-san had gone, the misunderstanding readable on her features, Satoshi's sister called her.

\- Kazumi-chan, are you okay?

The pregnant woman suddenly returned to her and sat in the back of the car before fastening her belt.

\- Your mother will always surprise me, Mitsuki-nee.  
\- Me too... Well, she makes sure that your baby is doing well. We will not complain after the show she made when you announced your pregnancy.  
\- Effectively. We can hardly do worse.  
\- Forget all that, darling, and let's have a good time all three. Ne ? Ninomiya-san said.

Kazumi pushed her mother-in-law away in a corner of her mind and smiled broadly.

\- Yep! Let's go eat these hamburers, the baby is getting hungry!

*****

\- Thank you for taking me to the zoo, Masaki-kun.

Masaki smiled as they watched one of the zoo pandas during his meal in his pen.

\- Umi-chan, you've already told me 3 times, there's nothing. He giggled.  
\- I know, it's just that Mom never has time because she works a lot. And Uncle Sho is not better. Said the girl, taking the young man's hand to go to the next enclosure.  
\- Of course they work a lot, both of them, but it's important to earn money to live comfortably and not miss anything. If your mom and uncle didn't work, we'd both living in the street.

The girl gave a little laugh.

\- Not you, Masaki-kun, you have a job too.  
\- Well, it's true.

They burst out laughing together. The moments spent with Umi throughout the month had been magical for the young man. He had really enjoyed to take care of her with Sho, more than he could have imagined. But Umi's mother would be back in a few days and god knows when he could see the girl again. He was starting to be jealous of his own sister who was preparing to have a baby with the man of her life in a few months. He loved, of course, his companion with all his heart but the idea that they could never have children by themselves began to disturb him, to sadden him and sometimes even to prevent him from sleeping. And in those moments, he was angry with himself feeling ungrateful while life had already allowed him to meet his soul mate.

\- Masaki-kun, you hold my hand a little too tight.

The young man came out of his thoughts and softened, loosening his hand around the little girl's.

\- Gomen.  
\- It's nothing. Oh ! Look! It's already the exit...

Sho's niece pouted, and they both headed for the exit. Once back home, Masaki left the girl in front of a cartoon and began to prepare the meal. He sighed as he cut out his vegetables. He could no longer live with this feeling, he had to at least discuss it with his lover and they would find a solution, as they always did. During their last discussion about the children, none of them was very tempted to go through long and complicated steps to have their own, but this time, Masaki was ready for anything. Well... Except leaving Sho. There was the whole problem if he still didn't agree to try something.

\- Masaki-kun?

The young man turned and found his bright smile back.

\- Hum?  
\- It's 19:30, I'm going to my bath.  
\- Oh ! Dozo dozo! Dinner will be ready when you go out.

The girl left the room happily and Masaki went back to his kitchen, looking for the words he would need to talk to Sho once he got home. At the moment this thought went through him, sooner than he expected, the door of their apartment opened. However, the journalist did not announce himself when he returned and Masaki found it strange, so he left the kitchen to go find him.

\- Sho-chan?

He found his lover sitting in the entrance taking off his shoes, shaking and... Sobbing? Masaki's heart only missed one beat and he rushed towards him.

\- Sho-chan, what's wrong?

Sho turned a tear-drenched face towards his lover and got up from in one go to burst into tears in his arms, without the teacher's understanding of it.

\- Sho-chan, why are you crying? Tell me please...  
\- Masaki... There was an accident...  
\- What accident? Where ? Masaki asked softly, rubbing Sho's back.  
\- An airplane... Which carried about ten passengers... in Australia...

The young man began to understand with horror.

\- Sho-chan ... Is your sister ...  
\- She was on board ...  
\- But she's fine huh? Or at least she's only injured huh?

Sho moved away from his lover, grabbed him by the shoulders and in a trembling voice confirmed Masaki's worst hypotheses.

\- Masa ... My little sister died in this crash ...

The young man's heart missed a beat again as the journalist fell to his knees in front of him and began to cry all the tears of his body and that he, remained there to stare at the void, his mouth open, in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

The sheets crumpled for the umpteenth time behind his back and a slight sigh sounded in the room, Satoshi then turned to the other side to fall on his wife who was visibly not sleeping. His hand went to caress the cheek of his beloved delicately and then land on her hand on the mattress. Despite the darkness, the architect could see Kazumi's eyes shining with anguish.

\- What’s wrong, sweetie?  
\- I woke you up ? Gomen.  
\- It's nothing.  
\- I worry about Sho-kun and my brother.  
\- It's true that it's a difficult moment for Sho-kun but he has Masaki to support him, right?  
\- Hmm.

New sigh. Kazumi turned on her back and her arm went to cover her eyes.

\- I can hardly imagine myself losing Masaki so brutally. He's my big brother, my protector, my confidant ...  
\- I can't imagine losing my sister either. Said Satoshi changing position, leaning on his elbow while his free hand was going to caress his wife's belly. I would even miss this Hiroshi moron a little.  
\- You realize ? Sho-kun's sister left like that one day ... and she will never come back ... Life can be really cruel. What just happened, it anguishes me a little. Confessed Kazumi.  
\- That’s understandable. But you don't have to worry, I'm here.  
\- I know.

Satoshi smiled and kissed his wife's forehead.

\- Try to relax, ok? You have nothing to fear, I’m here watching over you.  
\- I love you. She said.  
\- And I love you even more. Satoshi replied as Kazumi closed her eyes and went back to dreamland.

*****

 

Sho was standing there in the corner of the room watching people come one by one, shaking his hand and wishing him all their condolences. He didn't even know half of them, probably his father's connections. On his left, his companion smiled nervously when he turned in his direction and in a whisper he told him that everything would be fine.

No, everything would not be fine. He had just lost his sister, his only little sister whom he loved and whom he had always defended, he had always supported her in his choices and had always been ready to help her even after they had started to live their lives on their side and no longer saw each other that much.

He bitterly regretted it.

Now that she was gone, he wished he hade spend more time with her and his niece. And above all prevent her from leaving for Australia when he still could. He was sure, it had always been like that, if he didn't approve of what she wanted to do, if he felt it was not a good thing to do, she would have listened to him no matter what the others could have thought of it.

\- Sho-kun?

The young man immediately went out of his mind and noticed that Kazumi was standing in front of him with her husband.

\- Kazumi-chan ... He said in a voice hoarse with grief.

The young woman did not wait another second and took him in her arms.

\- I'm sorry, Sho-kun. I can't even imagine your grief.  
\- I'm fine ... I have to be fine.  
\- Don't say that, you have the right to be sad. We're here for you okay?

The young man nodded briefly and the pregnant woman smiled at him before going to shake his parents' hand next to him. The architect, on the other hand, patted Sho on the shoulder in support and followed his wife. Sho heaved a long sigh and his gaze fell on the framed portrait of his sister, surrounded by flowers on a platform a little further. If only Mai left behind only her parents and brothers ...

* Flashback *

The reporter was sitting on his couch staring at the void, worried. Three days had passed since that phone call that had turned his life upside down. He couldn't even cry anymore. The only thing his brain was capable of now was to scroll through every memory of the time spent with Mai.

\- Sho-chan?

Sho jumped. He hadn't heard his companion arrive and settle near him with a mug of hot tea that he held out to him.

\- Daijoubu. He said grabbing his cup, pretending to smile.  
\- I know very well that you are not. Masaki said wrapping his arm around him as he rested his head on Sho’s shoulder.  
\- How is Umi?  
\- She fell asleep.  
\- Ah so ... Said Sho, staring at his cup which he was grinding between his fingers.

The teacher placed his on the coffee table and turned to him.

\- Ne Sho-chan?  
\- Um?  
\- Umi-chan ... What will become of her? She's going to go live with her father, I guess.

The reporter laughed a little.

\- Her father ? Umi never had a father. My sister took this guy's identity to the grave. Even he does not know that he has a child.  
\- So...  
\- When her daughter was born, Mai chose me as godfather. So I'm the legal guardian of Umi now.

Masaki's face lit up and the young man returned to snuggle against Sho.

\- I am relieved, I was afraid that she would remain alone after the death of her mother.

For the first time in three days, Sho laughed without a hint of bitterness.

\- Baka! She would never have been alone, my parents would have taken her home if I was not there.  
\- I was worried about her, that's all. Said Masaki kissing his companion.

Sho looked into his eyes with a smile. The teacher tilted his head to one side, questioning.

\- Were you worried about Umi?  
\- Well yes, I was afraid that she was separated from her family, she already lost her mom ... And I'm sure we could give her so much more love than any foster family ...

Sho interrupted him, kissing him tenderly.

\- I already knew, but you're the man of my life, Masa.  
\- Because I was worried about Umi-chan?

Sho nodded.

\- It's not just that, but I admire your generosity and the joy that you spread around you. You don't even hesitate for a second to keep Umi with us and be part of his life and I'm relieved because I couldn't do it without you.  
\- Sho-chan, it's natural, it's your niece. In addition Umi is adorable and I really love her, you know that.  
\- Thank you for being part of my life.  
\- No, thank you.

The couple shared a smile and then a new kiss.

* end of flashback *

Sho found Umi outside, sitting on the porch of the building where the funeral was taking place and came to settle near her.

\- Umi, you're going to catch a cold like that.  
\- I don’t care. Said the little girl, shrugging her shoulders.

Sho smiled bitterly and put a hand behind the girl's back to comfort her.

\- I know you're sad because your mom left us.  
\- She had promised that she would come back and that she would not put herself in danger.  
\- She just took a plane, we couldn't have predicted that there would be an accident, you know?

The young man heard his niece sniffling and he immediately rummaged in his suit pocket to give her his handkerchief.

Sho-ji? You're going to adopt me and keep me at your home huh?  
\- Of course, Masaki and I, we will not let anyone take you away from us and then if not, you would have gone to live with Ojii-chan and Obaa-chan.  
\- I still prefer to live with you.

Sho laughed and ruffled Umi's hair.

\- Your grandparents are not so terrible!  
\- I know, but I prefer you, you're cooler and I like Masaki-kun, he's nice to me.  
\- Masaki is the nicest man I know.  
\- Is that why you fell in love with him?  
\- Among other things. The young man smiled.   
\- What other things?  
\- I'll explain to you when you're older. In the meantime, don't you want to eat something? We've been there for a long time anyway.

Umi nodded briefly. Sho stood up and took her by the hand to bring her inside.

*****

Jun mentally congratulated herself for arriving early at her daughter's daycare and went to wait by the entrance gate next to the eternal group of gossip mother. After a few minutes, she saw the door of the main building open and the children running outside in a loud crowd, behind one of the ladies from the daycare. The publisher looked for her daughter and finally saw her, walking calmly with a smile, which immediately put balm on the heart of her mother who raised a hand to wave at her.

The moment Mirai spotted her, she imitated her mom. Suddenly, another child came like a bullet behind her and jostled her, propelling the little girl into the wet clay. Mirai immediately started to cry but no daycare worker paid any attention to her, so Jun darted out on her own to pick up her little girl in the yard.

\- Mirai, sweetheart, are you okay?

She only answered her with a long sob while her mother helped her to get up and wiped her little hands, her face and her knees with her handkerchief, discovering a bruise on each knee.

\- We will take care of that at home, it's okay. Come on, give me a hug.

Mirai threw herself into the arms of her mother who turned around and glared at the ladies of the daycare busy chatting with other mothers. Then she looked around for Mirai's crying responsible and found him without problem, clinging to the legs of one of the gossip mother. The editor struggled to contain her anger and prepared to address this woman.

\- Excuse me. She said the most politely and most calmly of the world. Your son has just jostled my daughter, I would like him to apologize.

The woman and the others around her looked at her and laughed.

\- You may be wrong, I bet she fell all by herself. Children fall and scratch their knees, that's the order of things.  
\- You take me for a liar? I'm not saying he did it on purpose, I just want him to apologize.  
\- And I tell you that he did nothing. No one except you has seen anything.  
\- Yes, maybe because the people in charge of the daycare are not doing their job properly. Jun squeaked between clenched teeth.  
\- Huh ... You come suddenly right in the middle of the year and still find a way to complain and criticize the work of others?  
\- Are you kidding me ...?!  
\- Maybe you think you are better than everyone else?  
\- Not at all, I ...  
\- And even if my son jostled your daughter, you can’t come to this daycare and plant her in the middle of children who have known each other for 6 months already, hoping that she will integrate into the group as if by magic.  
I do not see the link...  
Your daughter is a real problem for our children in this daycare, a disturbing element if you prefer.

Jun clenched her teeth with all her strength and tried to contain herself but her anger prevailed and she slapped her interlocutor right in the face, leaving the other mothers speechless.

\- Fuck you bitch! She swore before turning on her heels to join her car.

She installed Mirai there and kissed her forehead and cheeks at least a thousand times, somehow holding back her tears.

\- Mirai, I love you sweetheart, never forget it. You will never go back to this daycare, you heard me? I promise you.

The little girl just nodded and her mother went behind the wheel to go home

*****

\- You slapped one of the mothers?  
\- She said of our daughter that she was a problem for other children! And she was obnoxious to me when I just asked her son to apologize for hitting Mirai. ProtestedJun settling in her bed.

Toma bit his lower lip.

\- Jun-chan, this is ...  
\- What? What else are you going to find to say? Mirai is not happy there!  
\- Because she got jostled once? Forget the bad kids and their mother, Jun ...  
\- There is not just that ! She called out, tapping her fist on the mattress.

The young woman took a deep breath before answering, trying to calm down.

\- She hardly eats her lunch anymore, she has no friends, she doesn't want to get up in the morning to go to daycare ... And the people in charge of the daycare didn't even flinch when she fell and started to cry. I doubt it was be the first time. I don't want her to go back there.  
\- Is it true?

Jun nodded.

\- I didn’t dare to tell you because I thought at first that I was making films and then you were glad that we ended up putting her in daycare when we were working. But then I can't leave her there again, I don't want it to get worse.  
\- Jun-chan you should have told me about it, I'm sorry.

The architect took his wife in his arms and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

\- We will find a solution.  
\- I hope.

Suddenly, they saw the door of their room half open slowly and Mirai enter the room, rubbing her eyes.

\- Mirai, what's going on my angel? Asked Toma, who got up to take his little girl in his arms and bring her to the bed between him and Jun.  
\- I had a nightmare. She said, snuggling against her mother.

She smiled at her daughter and replaced a lock of hair behind her ear.

\- You no longer have to fear anything, Daddy will chase away all bad dreams and monsters. Said the editor, folding the duvet over the little girl.  
\- Yep! Toma agreed. I will protect my princess at all costs.

Mirai smiled and closed her eyes, visibly reassured by her father's words. Jun then leaned in to kiss her forehead. Toma did the same and sent his wife a glance that, the editor knew, meant that they could both sleep in peace and that he would always be there for her and Mirai.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I hope all of you are doing alright with the covid and all its consequences, here is a chapter that can maybe cheer you up a bit ? Sorry for the delay and its shortness though ^^’

Masaki entered quietly the bedroom that was now Umi’s and approached the bed where the little girl was still sleeping. He bend down to reach for the girl’s shoulder and shook it lightly as he called her in a low voice. 

\- Umi-chan, wake up...

His boyfriend’s niece turned around on her back while stretching all her body at once in a cute gesture and opened her eyes.

\- Ohayo, Masaki-kun.  
\- Ohayo. I prepared your breakfast. I let you sleep longer since I’m not working today and can take care of you. 

He smiled widely and warmly to the little one who responded to his smile and kissed his cheek. 

\- Sho-ji is gone ?  
\- Hum. He had to go back to work but don’t worry, you can take as much time to rest as you need.  
\- I’m feeling a bit better. Even though I still miss my mom.  
\- That’s okay. It’s by thinking about her that she can still live a bit in your heart. It might take a little while to stop being painful but daijoubu, we are here for you.  
\- I know. 

The young man smiled wider and ruffled Umi’s hair. 

\- Come take your breakfast, I made pancakes.  
\- Yatta ! Shouted the little girl who ran immediately out of her bed. 

Her enthusiasm warmed the teacher’s heart up and he rose as well from her bed so he could follow her to the kitchen. Umi was already installed at the table eating big mouthful of pancakes. Masaki chuckled. Like that, she reminded him of her uncle. Both had a real passion for food. The little girl stopped and raised her head to stare at him. 

\- Doushita, Masaki-kun ?

He shook his head.

\- Hum. Nothing, I just thought you really like food, just like your uncle.  
\- Well, I like food but mom didn’t cook really well. You’re great though.  
\- Thank you. 

Umi smiled to him just before stuffing her mouth with her breakfast again, making her cough just a moment after. Masaki ran to her and helped her drink a bit of her orange juice’s glass to help the pancakes to pass. 

\- You shouldn’t eat so quickly... daijoubu ? 

She put the glass back on the table and nodded. Masaki sighed in relief and left her to start washing dishes. When she finished her meal the little girl came to the sink and gave him her empty plate and glass. 

\- Arigatou, Umi-chan.  
\- You need some help ?  
\- No, thank you. You can go and have fun. It will be done in a little time.  
\- Okay.

After he stored the last plate in a cupboard, Masaki found Umi sitting in front of her mom’s framed portrait on a furniture in the living room. The little girl was visibly telling her deceased mother her dreams from last night made of wild animals she had seen at the zoo and Umi rescuing them as a veterinary. She then stopped and sighed, lowering her head sadly towards her feet. The teacher came closer.

\- That’s nice to talk to her. He said.  
\- Do you think she can see me from heaven ?  
\- I’m sure. Nodded the young man with one of his legendary smiles.  
\- Hum...

Masaki seeing the sadness in the little girl’s eyes, didn’t know what he could do more for her but he finally got an idea.

\- I have shopping to do this afternoon, wanna come with me ? Maybe some fresh air would cheer you up a bit.  
\- I would like that. Umi answered with a small smile which warmed his heart up a bit. 

*****

Kazumi felt her mind slowly exiting her dreams and her senses wake up one by one. The little being in her belly was part of the first sensations reaching her consciousness this morning, making her smile without, however, opening her eyes for the moment. She appreciated the slight kicks and moves of their baby for a while before rising a hand under the covers to rub her belly gently, earning more kicks as the baby seemed to feel her caress. 

\- Good morning, Lychee. She hummed as she finally opened her eyes. 

She stayed like this for awhile, caressing her belly tenderly before she spoke again. 

\- Should we wake your daddy up and wish him a happy birthday? 

A new, harder kick from the little being gave her an answer she interpreted like a « yes » and she rolled on her other side carefully to face her husband, sleeping, mouth slightly open and even drooling a little. She laughed quietly.

\- Your daddy’s sex appeal is a bit off in the morning, Lychee.

She then moved closer to him and kissed his lips, giving his cheek a loving caress in the process. It didn’t missed, Satoshi smiled in his sleep and opened his eyes.

\- Ohayo. He said.  
\- Ohayo and happy birthday my dear husband. She whispered.

He smiled and this time, it was him who kissed her.

\- Arigatou. How are you feeling ? He asked.  
\- Good.  
\- And Lychee ?  
\- Still energetic in the morning. 

Satoshi simply smiled wider then sat in their bed and turned to his bedside table to grab a cream pot. 

\- Ready for your belly skin care ?  
\- Yeah, ready as always. Kazumi chuckled then lied on her back and pushed the covers away, leaving Satoshi and his hands doing their magic. 

The young man started with a brief kiss to his baby and started massaging his wife’s belly with the cream recommended by her doctor to avoid stretch marks. During all the process, the architect hummed a song as his hands wandered across her skin, relaxing her. Suddenly, his movements, as well as his humming, stopped completely and Satoshi stayed the mouth open and eyes opened wide, staring at her belly.

\- Satoyan ?  
\- Kazu-chan... he said, voice full with emotion.  
\- Yeah ?  
\- Lychee... Lychee just kicked now, right ?

The author raised her head more towards him and her eyes opened wide as well.

\- You felt it ? She asked.  
\- Yeah... Wow ! It’s...

Satoshi laughed and moved his hand a bit further to feel again.

\- Kazu-chan, it’s wonderful ! Our little one feels so strong !

He lowered his head again to kiss her belly, making Kazumi chuckle and plunge her hand in her husband’s hair.

\- I’m so happy ! I can’t describe my feels, I’m... wow ! It’s my best birthday ever !

And now he kissed her, at least a thousand times, ignoring his wife’s laugh.

\- In my current state, I’m just a symbol of your virility, that’s why. She smirked.

Her husband shook his head, frowning. 

\- I don’t care, you both are my happiness and that’s all.

The young man returned to Kazumi’s belly, stuck his ear to it, closed his eyes and sighed.

\- I really want to meet Lychee so bad now. He said.  
\- I’m affraid you’ll need to wait 3 more months for that.  
\- I know...  
\- We still aren’t ready to welcome Lychee. The second bedroom is still empty.  
\- Hum... Satoshi mumbled.  
\- I will need to ask Jun and Mitsuki-nee some tips.  
\- Don’t worry, you’ll be a great mom.  
\- And you’ll be a perfect dad.  
\- Thank you.  
\- That’s only the truth. 

Satoshi smiled, rubbing his fingers over her belly. At this point, his ministrations soothed the pregnant woman so much that she closed her eyes, almost ready to fall back asleep.

\- Kazu-chan, are you sleeping?

She opened her eyes and rubbed her husband’s chubby cheek lovingly.

\- Your hands are so magical on me, I thought you knew it. 

Satoshi chuckled as he wiped his hands on a tissue. 

\- Yeah, I guess I knew it, Lychee is a proof...  
\- Hum... no, Satoyan... That’s not your hands that are responsible for Lychee’s existence... but I like this part of your body too !

The architect laughed as he rose from bed after giving his wife’s knee a gentle slap. 

\- You’re such a naughty girl, Kazu-chan.  
\- I know, that’s why you married me~ She singsonged.  
\- Of course I did. What do you want for breakfast ? 

The author raised an eyebrow.

\- I thought it was your birthday so basically I should be the one making breakfast for you.  
\- What do you want for breakfast ? He repeated.  
\- Okay then... Pineapple toasts.

Satoshi turned to Kazumi, now laughing again slightly. 

\- With ketchup. She added.  
\- Of course.  
\- Hey ! It’s the baby ! She rolled her eyes, rubbing her belly again.  
\- I said nothing.  
\- Go ! 

The young man raised his hands in surrender before leaving the bedroom and went to the kitchen to prepare their first meal of the day. 

 

*****

\- Mirai ? Hurry honey, I’ll drop you at obaa-chan’s.

The little girl rose from her toys in the living room and ran to her mom who took her in her arms, kissing the giggling girl’s forehead.

\- We’ll put our shoes on and then let’s go ! The publisher said cheerfully.  
\- Haaaai !

The young woman helped her daughter with her shoes and soon was driving to her own mother’s house. It was the only solution they found with Toma to babysit Mirai. Unfortunately their parents weren’t always available and were living quite far from their own house so there were still times they had to take mirai with them at work. 

When they arrived, her daughter almost jumped into her grandmother’s arms and the old woman offered Jun a cup of tea that she accepted, having to head for work in one hour only. As she was absently moving her spoon in the hot drink, her mother put a gentle hand on hers. The publisher rose her head and could see the worried look Matsumoto-san was throwing to her. 

\- What?  
\- I should be the one to ask. What’s wrong, Honey ? Problems at work ?  
\- No, all is right at work. The problem is at home.

Her mother opened her mouth, visibly surprised.

\- Is your couple okay ? 

Jun chuckled and returned to her cup of tea, raising it to sip on it.

\- I wonder... I don’t know. Months ago, Toma made me understand I pampered Mirai a bit too much. We put her in daycare, let other people babysit her and all was right. We had finally the occasion to go out as a couple since I gave birth.  
\- I guess the problem came when you retired Mirai from daycare ?

The publisher sighed.

\- I did it for her sake i’m convinced of this but now we’re back to the previous situation and I’m not sure of anything I do as a parent. I feel like... Toma don’t really agree with the decision I took.  
\- Did he says something ?  
\- No but...  
\- Jun-chan, the situation isn’t the same as before, Mirai is babysitted almost every day of the week here or at your in laws’ and you’re now perfectly at ease when you leave her for the day. You progressed Honey. Being a parent isn’t easy. I’m sure Toma-kun isn’t angry or anything, you’re worrying too much. 

Her mother offered her a smile and she answered her then looked at her daughter watching cartoons in the couch while hugging her teddy bear. Instantly, the view of Mirai gave a huge load of happiness to her heart. 

\- Maybe you’re right, mom.  
\- Of course I am. It’s a real pleasure to have your little angel at home. She’s really nice, you did a good job so far. Don’t doubt yourself anymore and have a talk with your husband if you think something is wrong. You both went through a whole lot more than this and became stronger, you tell me that often right ?  
\- Yes. Thank you for you advices, mom.

Jun took a new sip of her cup, now a bit relieved. When she had to left her parents’ house, Mirai hugged her tight in her little arms and wished her a nice day at work before kissing her cheek. The publisher then drove to work, boosted by the love of her little girl and advices from her mother.


End file.
